Phantom
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (Steve x female Danni (OC), fantasy based A/U)
1. Prologue

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake) and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Lily Williams, Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King, Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan and Bertie Reynolds are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **Welcome to 'Phantom'**

 **Mu supernatural A/U of Hawaii 50, supernatural as in the actual supernatural genre and not a cross over with the TV show.**

 **I've always wanted to write an A/U like this and this seemed as though it was the perfect way to do that.**

 **I'm not sure how long this story will be or how long it will take to finish or even how quickly it will be updated, juggling several stories and dealing with real life tends to stop me being able to say for certain, but I can promise that it won't be abandoned. However long it may take. This story and my many others will all eventually be completed.**

 **This is a one shot, I currently have no plans to come back to this world once this is completed but I would ask you not to hold me to that answer. What I may think now at the beginning of the story and what I may think at the end of the story could be miles away.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (McDanni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams had always known deep down that she was special, that she was different from the other children around her though it wasn't until she reached the age of five, when Bertie Reynolds had burst into tears and called her a freak before running away, that she had begun to realise just how different she was.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Other Note

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Danni Williams had always known deep down that she was special, that she was different from the other children around her though it wasn't until she reached the age of five, when Bertie Reynolds had burst into tears and called her a freak before running away, that she had begun to realise just how different she was.

To say that she had been initially confused by his reaction would have been the understatement of her young life at that point. She and Bertie had always played together and been friends.

She had thought, in her childish way that Bertie would want to know that his big brother was looking out for him and that he would be happy that he was always with him but he hadn't wanted to know and he certainly hadn't been happy if his reaction was any indication to go by.

She had found out later on that she had made him sad because Bertie Reynolds big brother was dead and had been for seven months after being hit on the street by a drunk driver.

He was dead and yet Danni could see him and interact with him the same way she could see and interact with her friends.

She shouldn't have been able to, in fact no one should have been able to.

She had ran home in tears, racing through the large home which her family owned until she found her mother, who had taken one look at her tear stained face and swept her up into her arms, cooing words of love and comfort to her until Danni's tears had subsided into the occasion hiccup. Only then did she ask Danni why she was crying.

Even years later Danni could still picture the sad, resigned smile which had come to her mother's face when she had told about what she had done and what Bertie Reynolds had said to her. She had lowered them to the bed, her mother curling round her and stroking her long wavy blond hair away from her face the same way she always did when Danni was sick and then had proceeded to tell Danni the story of their clan and their kind.

She had explained in her musical voice how they were different from normal people because of the abilities which grew inside of them, abilities which for most of their kind manifested in their teenage years. The Williams-Clements clan was special because of who they were and they tended to manifest much earlier though her mother had admitted that at five years and two months both Danni and her older twin brother David had broken the rules.

No one could see the dead anymore, once upon a time it had been different and there had been a few death walkers roaming the earth but that talent had been thought to have died out until Danni.

Danni had been fascinated by the tales but she hadn't been prepared for the way her life had changed after that day. Gone were the old ways, she and David had immediately been taken out of their school and taught at home by several tutors, normal lessons were completed but other lessons, lessons which no normal person would do, had filled her hours away.

Her life had become restricted and regimented. There had been so many rules to follow that her head had swam, she had to get used to a title, to meetings, to learning the proper way to behave and on top of this, and most importantly, she had to learn to control her gift. To block out the dead which would always be with her.

She had done what was expected of her, became more powerful than even her tutors had imagined but she always held back on what she could do, concerned about what would happen if she unleashed her full potential.

And every day she repeated the same rules which her family and tutors had drummed into her daily, making her speak them and write them until they were imprinted in her head.

Do not tell anyone who you are

Do not tell anyone what you are

Do not tell anyone what you can do.

She had gone through the typical rebellion stage, hers occurring when she was nineteen when she had met Duncan Taylor who had encouraged her to branch out. Because of him she had experience a fairly normal life. She had gone to University and graduated top of her class, she had decided to become a detective in the Police force and had made her way through the academy and through the ranks until she was a detective in the Homicide department in charge of her own team.

She and Duncan had married and their daughter Grace had followed quickly after the honeymoon but then things had gone wrong, their love had changed becoming the love of friends and they had decided to end their relationship. That had been hard enough but then Danni found herself having to move to Hawaii, working in a department who hated her and without a large support network of their kind.

That was when the rules she had been taught had taken on new meaning for her.

That was when she had decided that the council and her parents were right and that she needed to accept her duty and be what was expected of her.

And that was when she met Steve McGarrett and everything had gone out of the window.

It appeared that fate had a different plan for Danni Williams regardless of what she may have thought about it and that was that.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Leave me be

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Detective Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake), Freddie Hart and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Lily Williams, Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King and Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **Here's the second chapter for you all though technically it's the first chapter as the last one was a prologue!**

 **There's a lot of questions which will arise from this chapter about Danni but you'll have to be patient with me, as Steve finds out things so will you.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (McDanni saga, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **It had taken Danni exactly one hour after meeting Steve McGarrett to know that she was in trouble with a capital T.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Other Note

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter One

Leave me be

* * *

It had taken Danni exactly one hour after meeting Steve McGarrett to know that she was in trouble with a capital T.

Moving to Hawaii had been a difficult enough change for both her and Grace but they had survived it and were beginning to establish routines and build themselves a life there. A lot of which had been down to the fact that Danni had been partnered with Meka Hanamoa on her first day. A being who was the same as her though their abilities differed dramatically. They had gelled well together and Danni had been thankful that Meka hadn't made a big deal when he had found out who exactly she was.

Having him had been a blessing since the rest of the department had been normal humans and who had seemed to make it their life mission to treat her poorly. Whether their reaction was due to the fact that she was currently the only woman in the department and a five foot Ha'ole on top of that or because they could sense there was something different about her she wasn't sure but if she was being honest with herself then she didn't particularly care either.

Some humans were simply not worth the effort.

Her life had been moving along smoothly right until the day that Captain Hookano had thrown John McGarrett's Homicide file onto her desk and told her and Meka to solve it and to solve it fast.

That had been the moment when John McGarrett's son had landed in her life and everything changed.

She had felt drawn to him instantly which had automatically placed her on guard, all her defences slamming into place as she crossed her arms determined not to touch him. A strange feeling on fondness had comes over her even as he had taken away her crime scene with nothing more than a simply phone call and a smirk which had left her with the desire to kiss it off his stupidly handsome face rather than unleashing the Ice Queen side of her which she was well known for.

She had wanted to comfort him, to be there for him which was ridiculous because she knew nothing about him other than the small background she had read about him earlier.

She had left without another word to him, stopping only to pick up her bag, before leaving the house, the fond feeling leaving her the minute she was out of his presence. Something was wrong, she knew that, just like she knew the best thing to do would be to limit her contact with the man to nothing. Something which should have been easy to do now that she was off of his father's case. Captain Hookano had lectured her before sending her home for the day telling her to come back the day afterwards.

What she hadn't expected when she finally got home after lunch with a friend and a bit of shopping was to see McGarrett outside her house, waiting for her. She should have sent him away but instead she had invited him in, telling herself that it was merely because she didn't want to discuss anything job related on the porch and ignoring the warning voice in her head which was trying to warn her that a human was entering her sanctuary, something which was frowned upon in their laws.

She had given him the information he required, standing to show him towards the door when he had dropped his bombshell that she was now his partner, transferred to his team and that they would get along great.

Danni had stared after him but a quick call to her former Captain had confirmed McGarrett's story which meant that she would now be in his presence every day for hours on end. She had no choice in the matter but she could at least try and follow the rules and keep as much distance between them as possible. Just because they were partners it didn't mean that they had to touch and Steve, with his upright posture and underlying rage, didn't seem the type to touch anyone voluntarily. Though it had turned out that he didn't touch anyone but Danni voluntarily.

Within two hours of being partners Steve had decided to wrap his hand around her bare wrist and drag her towards a location he wanted them to go.

That had been when the shit had really hit the fan for her.

Danni still wasn't sure how her ability worked since all the old texts from the time the Death walkers had been present on the planet were vague but she had figured out herself pretty early that skin to skin contact was a must for anything to happen which would explain why she was suddenly surrounded by Steve's dead family and some people in Navy uniforms who she assumed were people who he was close to who he had lost in action. Even more awkward was the fact that she had found herself face to face with John McGarrett, the man who murder she was trying to solve.

Steve had immediately noticed the way she had tensed up but instead of letting her go, he had reeled her in closer so she was pressed against his side, his eyes moving around them with a deadly look which had caused her mouth to go dry, the fond feeling returning with a vengeance, growing when Steve had ducked his head down to ask if she was okay.

If the situation hadn't left her feeling so unbalanced then she would have probably have laughed that the man who had listened to his father be murdered over the phone and who was trying desperately to bring that killer to justice was concerned over her.

Danni had managed to focus his attention back on the case but she knew it was only a temporary fix.

She was nothing if not good at hiding what she knew but it was something which was becoming harder and harder, especially as Steve and the rest of their team were now a fixture in her life.

Six months they had been a team and still none of them knew her secret or that the world the lived in was an illusion and while a part of her wanted to tell them. She knew she couldn't, not if she wanted to keep them safe.

"You've got that look on your face again, the one which says you're troubled. Is it Steve again because you could just tell him everything? It's clear that you want to and what would be the harm really?" Danni sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as her hand tightened round her coffee mug before she forced them back open and looked towards the office door, unsurprised to see John McGarrett lounging against it, a grin coming to his face when he caught sight of her expression. "Look at me that way all you want Danielle, I've got nowhere else to be since you and Steve are here" He warned her with a shrug, a tone in his voice which she was already recognising as him digging his feet in.

Danni came to her feet, placing her mug on the coaster which her daughter Grace had made her and moved around her desk and across the room until she was in front of the glass. She reached out, pulling the blinds down and flashing a quick smile at Steve when she realised he was watching her with a slight frown on his face which meant he was concerned over something. Danni turned back to her desk, unsurprised to see that John had moved round her desk and was now staring at the picture which Steve had placed there three weeks previously with a grin and commented that if Danni had pictures of the rest of her family in her office then she needed one with him and Grace together in there as well.

She should have removed it or at least taken it home especially given how close they looked in it, as though they were a proper family, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was a good picture of them even though the fond, affectionate look on her face as she looked at Steve in it made her want to wince every time she saw it.

"You know that I can't do that John" She told him quietly as she retook her seat, straightening the picture and ignoring the icy chill which erupted over her skin when John reached out and patted her shoulder. It was a feeling she had grown used to over time

"You can but you're choosing not to" He corrected sternly. "Steve would understand if you just sat him down and explained everything to him. He would probably even understand why you waited six months to tell him. My boy is smart, he always has been and he always will be. Some may even say that he's perhaps too smart for his own good, god knows it's gotten him into enough trouble in the past." John stated, looking troubled for a moment before he visibly shook it off, his pale blue eyes focusing on her again.

"I think you're overestimating your son's ability John" She stated coolly, tapping her pen against the open file on the surface of her desk. "Steve is human and not only that but he's a scientific human, he isn't going to believe me if I told him the truth, he'd be more likely to send me on a long vacation and then off to an mental facility and we both know what would happen if he did that. It's not as though my kind has any problem in eliminating threats especially threats to their…" She stopped, shaking her head on a sigh, unable to complete the sentence. "Anyway even if I thought he would understand and take the news well I still can't tell him due to the laws. I have no desire in watching my Ohana disappear one by one because I couldn't keep quiet."

She leaned back in her chair, watching as John broke eye contact with her and instead ducked his head for a moment before he came to his feet and lowered himself into the chair opposite her with a graceful move which reminded her sharply of Steve. There was little visible similarities between the two of them other than the fact that Steve had seemingly inherited his father's dark hair until you started talking to either of them, then there were several mainly in their facial expressions.

"Danielle" John said suddenly, attracting her attention away from her thoughts. "You're letting your own happiness fly out of the window because of some laws which are centuries old and which aren't viable in today's society. Something which I know you are aware of. You love my son and you know you do. Who could blame you, he's quite the catch" He stated injecting some humour into his voice briefly before he became serious again. "You need him in your life and he definitely needs you. You are made for each other."

"I've lost track of how many times we've had this same conversation John. Whether or not you think your son is a good match for me doesn't matter. Steve doesn't belong in my world regardless of what I may feel. There are too many differences between us. I have to obey the laws John, I can't just decide which ones to keep and which ones not to."

"You broke them before" John accused.

"Yes I did and look what happened" Danni retorted. "If your reasons for refusing to move on are because you are waiting to see me and Steve married and having a family together then I suggest you save yourself the disappointment and move on, taking your father with you. Don't hold back for something which isn't going to happen" She told him gently, sighing when he stared at her blankly for a moment before he suddenly grinned leaving Danni wondering not for the first time whether death was something which turned you into the person who you were meant to be.

She had subtly questioned both Steve and Chin Ho Kelly about John McGarrett and neither of them had mentioned his sense of humour or his ability to suddenly grin at any situation. The more uncomfortable he made her, the more he grinned. If it wasn't such a nice smile which reminded her of Steve's rare one then she would probably have punched him by now and enjoyed it.

"We've been through this before Danielle, I'm not moving on until I've spoken to my son and my dad won't leave until I do so I'm afraid we're stuck in this situation. Of course you could just tell Steve about what you are and allow me to speak to him. That's the thing about being dead, you suddenly know everything, I know exactly who you are and what clan and bloodline you belong to and I know that you could bridge the gap and allow me to talk directly to Steve and for him to talk to me. That's all I want."

"Contact between the dead and a human is completely forbidden" She stated, glancing past John when there was a knock on her door before it was pushed open. "Steve, hi, is everything okay? Have we've got another case?" She queried, thankful for the distraction as she glanced towards her cell phone curious over whether she had missed something.

"Not unless you managed to find one yourself" Steve replied as he stepped into the room, looking around him with a frown. "I thought I heard you talking to someone in here" He stated, his blue eyes swinging round and focusing on her again in a way which made her heart skip a beat.

"Talking to someone" She repeated, her eyes flickering over to her bookcase where John was now leaning against, his eyes fixed on his son with a look of longing which made Danni pity him for a moment before she realised Steve was still looking at her clearly waiting for an answer. "No, I was just reading an email out loud that's all" She said, locking her computer screen quickly before smiling again at Steve. "I haven't found a case for us yet but considering the fact that we've just had four cases back to back with no rest, a couple of days catching up on paperwork would do us good." She pointed out, a soft laugh escaping her at the sudden constipated look which came to his face at her words. It was no secret that Steve hated having to deal with the aftermath of a case.

"Is something wrong Danno?" Steve questioned, a rare softness to his voice. She wanted to smack her head against her desk at just how much she loved the man opposite her, the only person in the world who she allows to call her Danno, a nickname which she thought was ridiculous considering she was female and yet one which made her heart swell every time he used it.

"Wrong?" She repeated, catching sight of the growing look of concern on his face.

"You seemed troubled and not yourself" Steve clarified, moving forward and perching himself on the side of her desk, his hand automatically coming out and wrapping lightly round her wrist. "Is there something you want to talk about because my door is always open to you" He told her.

Danni stared at him for a moment before her eyes flickered past him as Steve's grandfather and namesake appeared behind him. It was little surprise to see him wherever John was, Steven would soon follow. She was only surprised that she hadn't seen Freddie Hart yet but she guess that the day was still young. For a second she allowed herself to think of the implications of not seeing Steve's mother Doris again before she forced it away and instead focused on the problem at hand. "Seriously, I can tell something is wrong with you, can you just tell me so I can help you. That's what partners do right?"

"Put the kid out of his misery Danielle" Steve's grandfather stated as he moved forward peering into Steve's face before he shook his head. "He's head over heels in love with you, you can tell from his voice and his eyes. He looks at you like you're everything to him and that's a rare love to have. Trust me."

"I'm sorry Steve, I'm fine, I really am" Danni assured him as she ignored his grandfather, reaching out and placing her hand on his free hand, aware of his thumb stroking over her pulse. "I've just got a bit of a headache today and it's making me feel a bit slower than usual. Once I've slept I'll be fine." She waited until Steve looked away from her for a moment before glaring at his grandfather, hating both him and John for a moment. It was hard enough to be in love with a man who by law she shouldn't have without being told that the man in question was in love with her in return.

"How long have you had it for?" He asked sounding concerned as he let go of her wrist, his hand coming up and wrapping round the back of her neck, his fingertips massaging the tense muscle in a way which made her want to melt against him. "Have you taken anything for it yet?" He asked her, rolling his eyes when she shook her head in response. "Typical, you've got to take better care of yourself Danno, I need you firing on all cylinders. Stay here while I go and get you something for it and then when I get back we're going to have a talk about what's really bothering you." He told her as he let go of her and came to his feet.

Danni opened her mouth to say something but closed it when he turned and walked out of her office without another word to her.

"This is your fault" She stated turning to look at John and Steven, glaring at them when they simply grinned back with identical grins.

"It's time you told Steve the truth about the world he lives in. He needs to know what he is up against so he can be prepared for it."

"We'll leave you to it but if you don't tell Steve soon then we'll be paying you visits hour after hour until you do." John added, a serious look on his face before they both disappeared as though they had never been there.

Danni looked back towards her door in time to see Steve moving back towards her office holding a glass of water while his other hand was curled into a fist, not doubt protecting the tablets he was bringing her. She groaned shaking her head.

Just what was she meant to do?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. I need your help

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake) and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Lily Williams, Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King and Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **Here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **This story is probably set roughly about half way through the series. The taskforce have been together for six months so we're looking at around about March 2011-April 2011 in case anyone was curious.**

 **There will be several subplots to this story but I promise they will all be resolved. It's likely that this will be a long story due to how much I want to cover and due to the fact that I'm not planning on coming back or making this into a trilogy or anything. It will just be one long chaptered story.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (McDanni saga, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Steve" Danni stated the minute Steve walked back into her office, closing her mouth when he ignored her, placing the glass of water in front of her.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Possible hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I need your help

* * *

"Steve" Danni stated the minute Steve walked back into her office, closing her mouth when he ignored her, placing the glass of water in front of her. As she suspected he held a small container of pills in his other hand which he held out to her with a determined look on his face which made her heart sink. She had seen that look more times than she could count and each and every time it had meant that Steve was digging his heels in over something and would not be swayed from his intended path.

"Shhhh" he stated, his attention fixed on the bottle as he unscrewed it and tapped out two tablets into the palm of his hand before he looked back up at her. "Hold out your hand Danno" He told her firmly, his tone making it clear that he expected her to obey him without an argument.

Danni tilted her head to the side, searching his eyes before she sighed, holding out her hand to him and allowing him to drop the pills into her hand. She hadn't been lying when she said that her head was aching. "Take them now before your headache gets worse" He instructed, watching her closely.

"Yes boss" she murmured, popping the pills into her mouth and accepted the water he held out for her. She took a large gulp of it, closing her eyes for a moment before placing it back on the surface of the table. "Thank you for that" She remarked with a soft smile at him.

"Well if you aren't going to look after yourself then I have to do it for you" He stated with a shake of his head. "You can start by telling me what's wrong with you and don't tell me that you're just spaced out because you have a headache because I've seen you functioning fine while ill before. This is something else."

Danni winced, easily recognising the switch in the tone which he was using. It as the tone which told her that he wouldn't stop asking or badgering her until she had given him the answer which he was looking for.

"I don't know what to tell you Steve other than what you already know. I had a headache that's all" She told him, dropping her eyes to the file on her desk before they flickered back up when he snorted out loud at her.

"We've been partners for six months now and during that time I've seen you almost every day. Do you not think that by now I can't read you or at least tell when there is something wrong with you? Give me some credit Danni."

"Look Steve I-"

"Do you not trust me, is that why you can't tell me what's wrong?" He pressed, a flash of hurt flickering across his eyes before it disappeared.

"Not trust you" Danni repeated, giving him an appalled look as she shook her head at him. "How can you say that to me? Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life and with Gracie's life you know that." She responded.

"Well in that case trust me now and talk to me, maybe if you did then you would feel better. If you don't want to talk here in the office then I can come round later once we've finished here, we could grab something to eat and talk once Grace was in bed." He suggested as he perched himself on the corner of her desk again, the same way he always did when he came into her office.

Danni opened her mouth to respond when you cell phone went off, attracting her attention. She reached past Steve, picking it up from her desk and brought it to her ear with a silent prayer of thanks to whoever it was who had rang before she answered it.

"Detective Williams"

"Danni? Thank god you picked up, it's me Meka. Captain Hookano has just passed me a case which had the pair of us written all over it. I know technically you don't work for HPD anymore and you're part of McGarrett's task force and all but I need your help with this case."

"Okay, okay" Danni soothed, aware of Steve focusing his gaze on her clearly not even pretending that he was listening to her side of the conversation. "Start at the beginning Meka, what's the problem?" She asked

"The problem Danni is that we've got a dead fire elemental on our hands and from the look of the body he was killed by another elemental, maybe even a group of them. From what I've been told It's genuinely hard to tell who did what or how many because of the state of the body. If we don't get this cleared up then we're going to have a situation on our hand that will bring the council down on us."

Danni came to her feet, her headache forgotten as she pushed against Steve's leg, pulling open the drawer the minute he slid off of the desk and extracted her gun and badge from within, quickly bringing the cell away from her ear so she could slip the badge round her neck before she spoke to Meka.

"That is something none of us need" She agreed swiftly, leaning down and picking up her bag from where it was stored under the desk. "Who is the ME on duty today? Are the already at the scene?" She demanded.

"Doctor Lange is on duty" He answered instantly, from the background noise she could make out it seemed as though Meka was making his way out of the police station, no doubt heading over to his car so he could hightail it over to the crime scene.

"Who else is there?" Danni asked, glancing around her to make sure she had everything which she would need.

"Officer Watson, he was the first responder, he called me to tell me about the case and I went straight to Hookano requesting to take it, luckily he was more than happy to give me the case since it's a messy one. Lange rang me as well giving me a description of the body."

"I didn't think Rosie was meant to be on duty today?" Danni said, slipped her gun into her bag and shouldering it.

"She wasn't meant to be but Doctor White called in saying he had a migraine so she agreed to cover his shift thank god." He answered fervently, it was an emotion Danni could relate to, dealing with cases like this were hard enough without having to deal with too many humans seeing it as well.

"Okay text me the address we're heading to. I'll meet you there now" She told him.

"You got it Danni." He responded before hanging up on his end. Danni ended the call, throwing her cell into her bag and went to move round the desk, stopping when Steve blocked her, the look on his face making her want to slap her forehead, a feeling which grew at his next words.

"What case have we got then?" He demanded. Danni opened her mouth to tell him that it was something she could deal with alone and he should stay here and deal with his paperwork but the words never left her mouth as he turned and headed out of his office. "Guys we've got a case" He yelled out, attracting the other members of their team's attention.

Danni growled under her breathe, pissed off at herself for being comfortable enough in Steve's presence to have taken the call. The minute she realised what the call was about she should have sent him out or left the room herself. It was a rookie mistake and one which she had been making more and more.

Shaking her head Danni left her office, pushing the thought away, knowing that she had to keep her mind focused on the case at hand. She glanced towards the computer table, unsurprised to see that everyone had gathered around her, their eyes fixed on her clearly waiting for her to take her place and to begin the briefing. The same way she did with every other case which Five-O picked up.

This time however she couldn't wait.

"Sorry guys, we need to forego the briefing until we get to the scene" She called out to them, ignoring the way they looked at each other with surprise. "We're working with Meka on this case so he'll give you the run down. He's texted me the address so I'll forward it onto you. Let's go" She said, clapping her hands together once before she headed towards the exit, her hand searching through her bag for her phone and her car keys. She could hear the others talking behind her quietly, probably trying to figure out what was so different about this case that it had Danni racing out the door like the hounds of hell were after her.

For a moment she wished she could simply stop, turn back to them and explain to them everything which she knew about the world, things that they wouldn't even have though could exist. She wished she could tell them about what she was and what she could do but she couldn't. Not yet.

God knew that she was breaking more than enough rules by allowing them to come with her to the crime scene, especially one which affected her people. She could already picture the look which would come to Meka's face when she arrived with them but there was nothing she could do.

She could only hope that she wouldn't live to regret the decision that she had made.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. I give you my word

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake), Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Lily Williams, Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Doctor Richard White, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King, Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan and Detective Liam Mead are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **Here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **This is the first chapter which switches point of view mid chapter, normally I don't do this and instead will keep the chapter with one person but on this occasion it made sense to start off with Danni and her thoughts before switching to Steve's.**

 **Although this story will mainly be from Steve's and Danni's points of view there will be chapters or segments of chapter which will belong to the other character. Anyone who is familiar with my writing will know my love of 3D characters and of ensuring that everyone has a moment to shine.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (McDanni saga, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni pushed open the door to the Ali'iolani Hale building and stepped into the sunshine, running lightly down the stairs before she took a sharp left heading to where she had parked her car that morning.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Possible hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other Note

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter Three

I give you my word

* * *

Danni pushed open the door to the Ali'iolani Hale building and stepped into the sunshine, running lightly down the stairs before she took a sharp left heading to where she had parked her car that morning. It was the same space it always was since Steve had insisted that they had reserved parking space, something which Danni had been glad about considering how close her spot was to the building.

She hit the auto lock button, pulling the driver door open and climbed in, throwing her bag into the passenger seat foot well. Inserting the key into the ignition she turned it and waited tapping her hand against the wheel impatiently while she watched Steve say something to Chin Ho Kelly who was heading towards his cousins car.

"Come on Steve, come on" She murmured softly to herself. She needed to be at that crime scene limiting the amount of people who saw the body. A body which it seemed from Meka's description would cause a lot of questions which would require answers. Answers which they couldn't give. It had happened before and each time it meant that the council would send in a squad to clean things up. Danni had always referred to them in her mind as hit squads though their proper name was limfaaeame, since every time they arrived the questions would stop and often involved people suddenly moving.

Hawaii was now hers and Grace's home which meant that she had to keep it safe, even if that meant safe from the council and their methods. The fact that she was here gave the islands some leeway but even her presence wouldn't be enough to keep them away for ever. All it meant that was when they came they would come in force claiming that they needed to protect her.

She glanced to the side as the passenger door opened and Steve slid in, pushing his chair back to accommodate his long legs. Danni waited only until he closed the passenger door before she was roaring out of her space and towards the exit, aware that the others would be following her. She ignored Steve's curse next to her as she took the left and headed down the highway, hitting her sirens and lights, something she rarely did unless she was in a car chase of some description.

"Are you going to tell me where we're heading or am I meant to guess?" Steve asked, sounding peeved. She glanced towards him shooting him an unreadable look before she looked back at the road, swerving in-between the cars which were going too slowly for her liking, and answered.

"According to the text I received from Meka we're heading to Makakilo Drive in Kapolei. Can you do me a favour and send it out to the others so they know the location." She asked, pressing her foot down on the pedal. Steve stared at her for a moment, trying to wrap his had around what it was exactly which had his partner so on edge, driving in a fashion which would normally have elicited disapproving looks from her if he had been the one behind the wheel driving. "Steve, the text" She said suddenly, shooting him another look.

"Yeah, I'll send it" He answered, reaching into the pocket of his cargo pants and extracting the phone. He brought up his messages and quickly sent the address to the group text he kept for these situation. He dropped it onto his lap, twisting slightly so he could look at Danni, knowing that she was too distracted with her driving to pay attention to him.

Danni had always been the most reserved member of the team, even more so than Steve was and Steve had been accused by more than one member of his team for having the emotional range of a teacup. Danni was always friendly with them, she socialised with them out of the office once or twice a month and was always available to any of them if they needed to talk to her, regardless of whether she had other plans but it felt to Steve like she kept her true self hidden from them, locked away in a box, and no matter how many ways he tried to breach it or how close they got, he still failed to unlock it.

Steve wasn't above admitting to himself that there was something about Danni which fascinated him and that it was a feeling which grew every time that he was in her presence. He had even gone as far as to end his arrangement with Catherine Rollins because it had suddenly felt wrong to him, killing the mood between them more than once. It felt as though he was suddenly wired differently and that if it wasn't Danni in his bed, lying next to him then he didn't want anyone else in there, something which his heart and body were clearly agreed on.

He lived for the small touches which she gave him, small touches which he noticed that she never gave anyone else. If someone went to touch her then she would swiftly move away from them in a subtle manner. It was a strange reaction for her to have and it was yet another mystery of hers which he wanted to get to the bottom of, especially as he could tell from the way that Danni interacted with her daughter Grace that she was actually a tactile person so why, if that was the case, did she not show it? Did she believe that it would be unsuitable for the work place? Even one which was as unformal as theirs was?

The questions were constantly badgering him, driving him slowly insane.

And there was the mystery with this new case.

Why had Meka called Danni when he knew from the last time Danni had spoken about her former partner that he had been paired with another new detective called Mead or something similar who he was breaking in? Danni hadn't even mentioned the other man, she had only mentioned Meka. From what he had gathered from the call, Meka had asked for Danni's help on his case and Danni, who Steve knew, was stupidly busy had dropped everything she was doing, disregarding the proper ways of referring a case to their unit, to go to him.

There had been something about that call between them which had clearly spooked her if the way she was reacting was any indication to go by. Steve had to learn what it was about if he was going to keep her safe like he had promised Grace he would. It was like an itch which as growing beneath his skin. He had to protect her and to do that he had to know everything that was going on.

"You know if you think any harder than your head may actually explode and I'm not exactly sure how I would go about getting brain matter out of the upholstery" Danni remarked causally, breaking the silence between them and attracting Steve attention. The headache which had been brewing behind his eyes eased away at the sound of her voice, the same way it always did.

"Well maybe Danni if you actually told me the basics of the case and what we're heading into then I wouldn't have to think so hard about it would I?" He pointed out to her as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked around him at the surrounding area, surprised to realise that Danni for once seemed to know exactly where she was going and was even taking the same short cuts he would have taken. Either she had been this route before or someone had been teaching her the shortcuts, a thought which caused him to grit his teeth. If anyone was to show Danni around the place then it should have been him.

She remained silent for a moment, her eyes fixed on the road though he noticed her hands tightening on the steering wheel as though she was having an internal struggle with herself before she sighed, some of the tension in her shoulders easing away.

"It's a homicide" She announced

Steve stared at her for a moment before he rolled his eyes, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I had figured out that much myself considering the fact that Meka is a Homicide Detective who only deals with Homicides" he responded, the comment causing her to look towards him with a startled look which slowly melted into a small smile.

"Well it's good to know that you listen to me when I speak. Perhaps there is hope for you yet Steve and I'll be able to make a Detective out of you." She said, a tone of amusement coming to her voice as more tension eased out of her. "Meka called me because of the type of Homicide it is. Back when I was still with HPD before you arrived back in Hawaii, Meka and I had dealt with some cases with a similar MO. The minute he got the case and saw what it was he called me, just like he should have."

He looked towards her again, frowning when he realised that she was picking her words carefully, trying to give him the answers which he had demanded without going into too much of the details. It was frustrating but at that moment in time he would take anything she gave him and learn to work with it.

"So you and Meka were investigating a serial killer who I'm guessing you never caught?" He asked, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"We didn't so much think it was a serial killer" She told him thoughtfully. "We thought that it was more a pattern of killings. It could have been just one person but there was enough differences to make us believe that it was more likely a gang who took it in turns."

"It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened, perhaps it's some sort of initiation." He suggested.

"That was what I thought" Danni agreed with a nod. "Meka thought that maybe it started like that but that somewhere along the way they got the taste for it so they began doing it at other times. That theory would make sense as at least two of the body were identical, or rather close enough to point at it being done by the same person, if it was an initiation then there would have only been one body which looked like that."

Steve nodded, glancing towards the side mirror unsurprised to see Kono's car directly behind them. No doubt just behind them would be Jack's car as well. Clearly Danni's desire to get to the crime scene as soon as possible had affected the rest of the team as well.

"Are the murders some type of ritual or is each killing a different style?" He asked her.

"It's definitely some kind of ritual but I'm not sure what kind" She stated. "The murders are different though but there's a certain pattern which link them. I think that they purposely change the way the victim is dealt with to keep the police of their backs. They don't want us to link them all together."

"But you found that pattern?" Steve pressed.

"We think we found the pattern" She corrected. "Somehow they got wind that we were closing in on them and disappeared before we could determine it for definite. Meka and I have been keeping an eye on it but there's been nothing like it until now. We even kept an eye on the mainland in case they went over there and started up again but nothing flagged up."

"That's a good start" Steve said with a nod, running through the information in his mind before he turned to her again, his voice deadly serious in a way which attracted her full attention. "I need to know Danni that you're not going to hold anything back from me about this case, especially if they are as dangerous as you think they are. The rest of us are heading into an unknown situation, when we get back to the office I want you to run through the whole case with us from the beginning. Maybe some fresh eyes will catch something that you and Meka may have missed. Even if you don't tell the others everything I need your word that you will tell me everything. How can I protect you and the team if you aren't being honest with me?" He said.

Danni looked towards him for a moment, an expression which looked almost like fear in her eyes before she looked away and have him one single nod.

"Some of the things you ask for aren't easy Steve." She said, the comment causing him to frown as she continued. "There's so much you don't know and if you know it then maybe I lose you."

Steve's heart ached at the sudden lost tone which came to her voice, as though the thought of losing him was causing her physical pain.

"You won't lose me Danni" He told her gently, his eyes widening when she spoke, as though he had remained silent.

"I just need time okay. I promise that I will tell you and the others everything I can about the case and the rest of the stuff, the stuff about me well…." She stopped, swallowed hard as her face paled. "I'll tell you everything even though you may not want to hear what I have to say."

"Give me your word" Steve demanded through the sudden tension in the car. In the six months he had known his partner he had never known her to break her word once given regardless of the difficulty of the request. It was one of the aspects of her personality which he loved. That and her absolute loyalty to those who had earned her trust. Steve wanted to be one of those chosen few more than he had wanted anything in his life and he was determined to earn his spot in her heart.

"My words is given and it is my bond" She quoted softly, the same way she always did when she gave it. "I just need to focus on the case first and then you'll have your answers. Just give me until then" She pleaded, a look in her grey eyes which he was helpless to ignore.

"I'll give you until then but after that Danno I want to know everything. I want there to be no secrets between us anymore" He stated, watching as she nodded before she tuned to him with a sad look on her face which tore at his heart.

"Be careful what you wish for Steve."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. We're up shit creek without a paddle

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake), Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Lily Williams, Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Doctor Richard White, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King, Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan and Detective Liam Mead are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **Here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **The main plot will begin to kick off from the next chapter. This is one of the main subplot though!**

 **There will be several words of a different made up language appearing so I've included a little dictionary down below to let you know what the word means. This is just a language I've created so yeah…**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (McDanni saga, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni breathed out nervously as she twisted the steering wheel in her hand and pulled into Makakilo Drive, her eyes scanning the crowd which was surrounding the yellow tape which had been haphazardly hung up around the street indicating the body was on the road.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Possible hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

Dictionary

 **Lumeneai – Fire Element**

* * *

Chapter Four

We're up shit creek without a paddle

* * *

Danni breathed out nervously as she twisted the steering wheel in her hand and pulled into Makakilo Drive, her eyes scanning the crowd which was surrounding the yellow tape which had been haphazardly hung up around the street indicating the body was on the road.

The crowd was bigger than she wanted or had expected given the time of day but she would deal with it. At least the uniformed officers who she could see standing at intervals around the perimeter were doing a good job at keeping the spectator back, hopefully limiting their view of the body.

Danni pulled the car to a stop by the kerb and killed the engine, automatically taking her bag from Steve, a routine which had been established automatically within a week of their partnership, and pushed her door open, stepping out into the dry heat. She glanced at Steve over the car, waiting only for his nod before she moved round the car and headed towards the yellow tape, easing her way through the crowd with a murmured apology before she ducked under the yellow tape.

"Detective Hanamoa is waiting for you over there Detective Williams" a young man said to her, looking as though calling her by her term of rank was physically painful for him. She recognised him as Officer Watson, a being with the ability to make object disappear and reappear with his mind who had been on the island since birth. She knew that the look on his face was from not addressing her by her work title but more because he couldn't refer to her by her correct title but from the slight growl she heard from her partner behind her, he hadn't taken it as that way.

"Thank you for the heads up Officer Watson" She said, with a nod at him, politely ignoring the pink which stained his cheeks as she moved forward, looking around her carefully. She stopped, reaching into her bag and pulled out a couple of pairs of adhesive gloves which she pulled on before handing a larger pair to Steve when he appeared by her side. "Put those on" She told him absently.

There was nothing which she could see which screamed out why this was the chosen place for the attack, the others had been in densely populated areas but this road was quiet with only a few residential homes that she could see. Judging from the size of them it was likely that the individuals who owned them worked in town which meant that there would have been no witnesses to their crime. Experience had taught her that if someone had seen this then she would have heard about it way before Meka's phone call.

"Danni, over here"

Danni glanced up at the sound of her name to see Meka standing next to something which she assumed was the body. She glanced over her shoulder to see the other member of the team arrive before turning her attention to Steve, reaching out to him instinctively and placing her hand on his arm.

"I've got this, could you let the others no what they need to do?" She asked him, squeezing his arm and giving him a look of thanks when he nodded.

"I'll join you once I've done that" He told her before he turned and headed back towards the others. Danni watched him for a moment before she headed over towards Meka, not willing to waste any more time. She came to a stop beside him and looked down at the ruined body. Her stomach instantly churning as a hot flush went over her. Only years of experience stopped her from turning and throwing up on the side of the road. The sight and smell of the charred body overwhelmed her for a moment before she got a hold of herself aware of Meka gripping her shoulder. She nodded at him letting him know she was okay.

"I did warn you" Meka said as he let go of her.

"You did" She agreed. "But I don't think any words can really prepare anyone for that" She said, nodding at the body before she adverted her eyes. "This is worse than the others" she said, tilting her head back to look at Meka when he made a sound of agreement at the back of his throat.

"Yeah and we both know what it means" He responded, remaining quiet for a moment before he spoke, his tone mild though it immediate set her on edge. She knew the way her ex-partner worked. "Was that McGarrett and the rest of your team I saw arriving with you?"

"That's right" She said wearily, ignoring his disapproving gasp. "I didn't have a choice in the matter Meka" She snapped, reaching up and rubbing at her temples trying to dislodge her headache which was coming back with a vengeance.

"Okay, well what happened? Couldn't you have slipped out without them noticing?" He asked, letting out a wry chuckle when Danni shot him a glare. "Okay, okay I know, you escaping from McGarrett isn't going to happen. The man is like your own personal guard dog. Wherever you are, he tends to be or at least close enough that he could reach you easily. Is that what happened this time?"

"He was in my office when you called with the case and had gathered everyone and told them that we had a new case before I could react or stop him. There was no way at that point for me to say anything because there would be nothing I could say that could deflect them. It wasn't as though we had another case that we were working on." She said with a shake of her head.

"Why didn't you take the call in another room?" Meka asked, a look of concern coming across his face when Danni shot him a troubled look.

"I… I don't know" She admitted before she shook her head. "Look what matters now is the case and the victim, that's what we need to focus on"

"I know Danni, just… just be careful okay? You can't tell Steve anything about our world. We both know that humans don't tend to understand it and then they react. We've both seen enough of what happens when that occurs. I can send you the files if you need to refresh your memory on it all."

"I'm well aware of the cases and the repercussions of telling a human Meka" Danni said calmly before she sighed. "Look I'm sorry okay, I know that you're only trying to counsel me and I appreciate it, I really do. It's just that I have a lot going on at the moment which includes being harassed by both Senior McGarretts who both seem to think that their boy wold be able to understand our world and we both know that the likelihood of someone with Steve's temperament wouldn't understand. It doesn't help that Steve wants to know as well and I don't know how much longer I can put him off." She admitted, waving a hand at his suddenly dismayed face. "I know, god you don't have to say anything that I haven't already told myself." She straightened her shoulders, bringing her head up before she continued to speak. "Okay, let's focus on our victim. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this isn't a natural death" She stated, smiling slightly when she heard the bark of amusement which escaped Meka.

"That may be the most obvious and redundant observation I've ever heard you make Danni" Meka commented, his amusement suddenly dying as though someone had flicked a switch in him leaving only his professional mask behind. "Good morning Commander." He said coolly with a nod.

Danni didn't need to glance behind her to know that Steve had joined her, she could feel his heat against her back, the familiar feeling comforting her.

"Detective Hanamoa" Steve replied equally as coolly before he stepped to Danni's side, his eyes landing on the charred remains of the body. "What the hell has happened to this guy?" He demanded. Danni looked down again at the body, sharing a quick look with Meka who gave her a nod of understanding before he turned to look at Steve.

"We're not a hundred percent sure yet but giving the state of the body we're guessing he was doused in something highly flammable and set alight." Meka said.

"Maybe some type of oil?" Danni added with a slight frown,

"Danni mentioned on our way over here that you thought this could be part of some sort of initiation. Did any of the previous cases end up with someone looking like this?" Steve asked, waving his hand towards the body though Danni noticed he didn't look at it again, instead keeping his eyes fixed on Meka.

"There was one other case which had also been burnt though the extent of the damage wasn't quite as severe. Most likely a weaker accelerant was used that time." Meka commented, reaching up and pulling at his lower lip thoughtfully.

"The idea of some kind of oil or gasoline would make sense" Steve stated, glancing towards Danni when she made a movement. "Danni?" He queried.

"I'll be back in a second" She told them both with a nod before she circled the body, being careful not to look at it, and made her way towards Rosie Lange, the medical examiner who was standing nearby writing away on a clipboard. "Hey Rosie" Danni said quietly as she came to a stop beside her, giving the older woman a smile.

"Hey Danni, couldn't shake the Wolf today?" Rosie asked, nodding towards Steve who was still talking to Meka, tension coming off of the two men though Danni ignored it, far too use to seeing it every time Meka and Steve came together in any fashion. She smiled softly at the nickname which Rosie had given Steve. It was a well-known joke that Steve was protective of her like a Guard Dog and somehow that had been switched to the Wolf by Rosie who had proclaimed that McGarrett was too much like a lone Wolf to be anything else. Somehow the name had stuck with most people using it, though none of them other than Rosie used it directly to Steve.

"No" Danni said with a shrug. "He was with me when the call came in, there was no way around it so here we are. The whole of Five-O, good times." She remarked.

"Well no one is going to blame you, it's not like we don't all know what the wolf is like when he gets going. I'm only surprised that you've managed to ditch him in the past at all." Rosie commented.

"This might be the most obvious question which I'll ask today but is this the work of a Lumeneai?" She asked, her heart sinking when she caught sight of the look which came to Rosie's face at her question. "Great, just great" She murmured to herself, reaching up and gripping the back of her neck.

"I won't be able to tell for definite until I have to body back at my lab and can do an autopsy on it but I have compared it to the other victims from before, the two cases one which I did and one which Abbie did, and so far they appear to be the same pattern. For whatever reason they appear to be back on the islands Danni" Rosie confirmed.

"Or someone has taken up their work, I don't remember the last two attacks having such extensive burns, could it mean that someone else is doing it?" She queried.

"It could be or somehow they've found a way to up their power." Rosie remarked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah… that's one theory I don't want to look into unless I have no other choice because if they've found out a way to up their abilities then…"

"We're up shit creek without a paddle" Rosie finished for her.

Danni nodded.

"Exactly" She agreed before she sighed and shook her head, suddenly wishing she was back at the office merely dealing with McGarretts relatives.

Could this day go any worse for them?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	6. Dad?

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake), Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Lily Williams, Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Doctor Richard White, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King, Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan and Detective Liam Mead are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **Here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **This might be the first time I've ever written Steve and Danni in a proper argument, it was surprisingly draining to do!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (McDanni saga, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni stared over her shoulder at the body, her thoughts whirling in her head as she tried to gather all the information together in her mind. If the people they had been hunting was back then they would need to make sure they found them and found them soon before more people were murdered..**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Possible hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

Dictionary

 **Lumeneai – Fire Element**

 **Waiaugavai – Water Element**

 **Xeoaisa – Ice Element**

 **Honuaterralagi = Earth Element**

 **Kapasetoo – Death Walker**

* * *

Chapter Five

Dad?

* * *

Danni stared over her shoulder at the body, her thoughts whirling in her head as she tried to gather all the information together in her mind. If the people they had been hunting was back then they would need to make sure they found them and found them soon before more people were murdered.

She nodded at Rosie who gave her a warm smile, before turning and head back towards Meka, her eyes flickering around her, taking in the position of the rest of her team and what they were doing. She had nearly reached Meka when Steve suddenly appeared in her path, blocking her off with a grim look on his face which sent all her survival instincts screaming into action. She hissed when he wrapped his hand around the crook of her elbow and used the hold to pull her down the street, close enough that they could still be seen but far away enough that no one would be able to overhear their conversation.

"Steve what has gotten into you?" She demanded, frowning when his fingernails dug into her skin.

"I know I said I would wait until after the case but that's not viable anymore, tell me now what is going on because that dead victim back there isn't the result of a simple arson regardless of what accelerant was used on him or her" Steve said, jabbing his free thumb over his shoulder, his eyes and other hand never leaving her. There was expression in his gaze which told her that her time was up and that Steve wouldn't let her leave without hearing the whole truth.

She swallowed, trying desperately to stall.

"Steve, we spoke about this in the car, you agreed to put the case first and then we would speak" Danni stated, trying to keep her voice steady.

"That agreement was made before I saw the crime scene and the state of the body Danni. I know you, you know what we're dealing with so tell me and don't tell me you don't because your eyes have already given you away" He told her, his own eyes narrowing at her.

"Steve you don't understand, I can't" She snapped back, pulling her arm away from his grip and hissing when she felt his fingernail rip across her skin. Steve didn't seem to notice, his nostrils flaring as he took a step towards her, getting right into her personal space again.

"You can't" He repeated coldly, the tone making her shiver. "You can Danni and you will. You tell me time and time again how much you care for this team and how you consider us to be a part of your family but you're standing there, knowing what happened and you're just going to let them walk into danger because you're not willing to share those facts? What if one of them gets hurt or god forbid dies because they make a stupid mistake which could have been averted if they had known the whole story. That would be on your head Danielle and your fault. You are currently responsible for anything which may happen." He said.

Danni's eyes widened as she took a step away from him, her hand coming up to cover her heart as she swallowed hard at the pain his comment caused her.

"Steve" She said weakly with a shake of her head. "How can you say that, you know that I…"

"What?" Steve interrupted. "You wouldn't place the team in danger is that what you're going to say because you already are, you're doing it right now. I've seen a lot of sights in my life Danni and more than my fair share of crime scene but nothing I've seen looks remotely like the one back there. There's something not right about it… something… something not natural" He stated, stumbling slightly over his words before his face hardened again. "I walked the perimeter before I joined you and Meka and there are way too many things which don't add up but then again you already know that. That's why you were so anxious to get down here because you already knew what we would find and it scared you." He stated.

Danni remained quiet, unable to force any words out to defend herself, feeling as though Steve's harsh words were ripping away every barrier she had leaving her defenceless against him. Her eyes flickered away as John McGarrett popped into existence beside them, his grin immediately slipping from his face as he took in the scene with a glance.

"Steve I'm begging you don't do this now, you don't know what you're dealing with or who you're dealing with here." She said, a pleading note coming to her voice. She could feel his anger and hut pressing hard against her, making her want to curl into a ball and protect herself.

"Of course I have no idea what I'm dealing with because my partner who knows is hiding things from me. The woman who I'm meant to trust with my life, the one who swore she had my back, is lying to me. Tell me Danielle, how are you any different from the people in my past who had done the same thing to me. You were meant to be the one who I trusted the most but how can I if you don't tell me things?" He asked, a look of hopelessness coming to his eyes before he shook his head and looked away from her.

She watched as he turned away from her clearly heading back towards the crime scene.

"Wait" She said, her voice coming out weakly, terror almost choking her as she continued. "You win, I'll tell you but remember you wanted to know this, you'll have to deal with the consequences." She waited, interlocking her fingers together tightly until he turned back to face her his expression blank as he moved back into her space, clearly waiting for her to speak. She was aware of the concerned look the others were giving them but she was trapped. Either she told him everything or she lost him and she couldn't lose him. "I need you to promise me that you won't interrupt me until I finish." She said.

"I promise" He answered with a single nod as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The simple fact is that I'm not normal" She began, ignoring the way his eyes widened for a moment before narrowing thoughtfully. "The truth is that I'm…" She hesitated, biting down on her lip for a moment before she continued, barely able to get the words out. "I'm not human, or not what you would consider a human to be. The truth is that at least a third of the world population, maybe more are like me. Being with different talents and abilities which set us apart, things we can do that no human could actually do. We live in a different society and are governed by a different set of laws which we abide by. The number one rule is to keep our world a secret from anyone who isn't one of us so that we don't becomes targets. Humans, as in normal regular people, would try and hunt us down so they could perform test on us as though we were animals. Meka is one as well. That dead victim back there he was one as well, killed by a Lumeneai. There are at least eight of them who we've been hunting since about a month into me arriving in Hawaii. Two Lumeneai, two Waiaugavai, two Xeoaisa and two honuaterralagi. All of whom are extremely dangerous as you can tell. That was done by one of the Lumeneai. We thought that they had left Hawaii for good but something has brought them back and that's the truth of it. That's why I couldn't tell you because it was against my laws but once again here I am breaking them."

"Wow" Steve said, shaking his head after a long silence where he had just stared at her. "I mean just wow. I'm asking you to be serious and you're sitting there weaving this make believe story at me. It's nice to know that our partnership together means that much to you that you would stand there and lie to me to my face." He remarked, sounding disgusted.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me. I begged you not to push but you just had to know. I knew you would never understand and I guess who can blame you. You humans have always been the same, so wrapped up in yourselves that you don't even see that there's another world beside you and you know why you don't see it. It's because you're all so close minded that you won't allow yourself to see it. You willingly blind yourselves to the truth" She snapped at him, her hands curling into fists at her side.

"Yeah so it's my fault then?" Steve replied back angrily. "So then tell me, if you're one of this special beings and so is Meka then what talent do you have? And what talent does Meka have as well? I mean you did say he was one right?"

"Meka is a Waiaugavai, the closest translation in your language would be a Water elemental which sounds exactly like it sounds. He controls water, he creates water, and he can create it from the vapour in the air. Anything that you can imagine that has something to do with that element he can do. It's a powerful ability to have especially when you happen to live on an island surrounded by water. It's an ability which has saved us more times than I care to remember and I…" She stopped, letting out a shaky breathe as she closed her eyes, knowing that she had been right all alone. She had broken her laws and still lost him, just like she had known she would. "I'm a Kapasetoo which translated to a Death Walker so you can figure out that one for yourself."

"Jesus Danielle, you're really something else. I never took you of all people to be delusional, maybe you should consider taking a break from this job since it's clearly has gotten to you. I was serious and you make all of this up" Steve said, frowning as he shook his head.

"I'm not making this shit up McGarrett, it turns out that Meka and all the others were right and I was wrong. I don't know why I ever believed that you would be different, that maybe I could trust you with my secret and my world and share it with you. I can't believe I thought we could be something more. I was wrong, you're just the same as every other Normal walking around, so wrapped up in yourself." She turned to John ignoring the look that Steve was giving her. "You still think that your precious boy would understand. I told you this would happen." She snapped at him, hating them both at that moment in time.

"Danielle I…" John began to say before his words were overrun by Steve's.

"You're taking this too far Danielle, there is no one here but us. Do I need to call Rosie over so she can take a look at you?" Steve demanded, some of his anger dispersing into concern, his hand twitching at his side as though he was fighting the urge to reach out to her.

"I'd rather you didn't because then she would have to report me to the Grand Council for breaking our cardinal rule and I don't quite feel like dealing with the punishment attached to that." Danni hissed, letting all her pain and rage merge into one. "You think I'm a liar, you think that I would lie to you, you stand there and tell me that I'm no better than all those other people in your life who have messed you up? After everything which I have done for you? Well fuck you McGarrett, I'm not a liar and I have never been and I'll prove it to you." She snapped, taking a step forward and grabbing both his forearms, making sure to dig her nails in as retaliation for what he did earlier.

She closed her eyes, pushing out all her emotions and focused on the calm within, pulling on it until it felt like it had coated her from head to toe. She was aware of Steve saying something to her but she easily ignored him instead opening her eyes and tilting her head back, his eyes widened, his mouth dropping open as his gaze met hers. Seeing eyes which no longer looked remotely human but something more ancient and wise. She turned her attention to John who was staring at them unhappily.

"Danielle I…" he began to say stopping when Danni spoke.

"You wanted your moment with him, well it's yours. Take this gift I offer freely for it will be the only time I do" She stated, taking one hand off Steve's arm and holding it out to John, her palm face up.

She saw John hesitate for a moment before he reached out and took her hand in his, wrapping his fingers round her tightly and squeezing as though he was trying to offer her some form of comfort.

Danni looked towards Steve in time to see the look which came to his face as he stared at John, his skin paling dramatically. For a moment his mouth opened and closed before he spoke, his voice barely recognisable.

"Dad?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	7. What's going on

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake), Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Lily Williams, Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Doctor Richard White, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King, Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan and Detective Liam Mead are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **Here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **This chapter will begin to reveal some of the world which Danni lives in, its safe to say that Steve is a little out of his depth but I doubt that will hold him back for long, especially not when its something which concerns Danni.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (McDanni saga, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"Steve… son… look at you. It's so good to be able to see you, I can tell you right now that you're a sight for sore eyes, a sight I never thought I'd be able to interact with again." John said, his pale blue eyes moving over his son's face warmly, a searching look in them as though he was trying to make out every detail and change which he could see.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

Dictionary

 **Lumeneai – Fire Element**

 **Waiaugavai – Water Element**

 **Xeoaisa – Ice Element**

 **Honuaterralagi = Earth Element**

 **Kapasetoo – Death Walker**

* * *

Chapter Six

What's going on?

* * *

"Steve… son… look at you. It's so good to be able to see you, I can tell you right now that you're a sight for sore eyes, a sight I never thought I'd be able to interact with again." John said, his pale blue eyes moving over his son's face warmly, a searching look in them as though he was trying to make out every detail and change which he could see.

Steve stared back at him silently, barely able to breathe through his shock.

There, standing in front of him, was his dad, looking as though he was alive. Steve wanted to reach out and touch him, to see whether he would be able to but he held himself back. While his father may look substantial his body was blurred and faint at the outline. Reminding him that he wasn't really there, or perhaps he was. The thoughts in Steve's head were jumbled up making it hard for him to think clearly.

Swallowing hard, Steve forced himself to look away from him and to instead scan the area behind him to see whether anyone was paying attention to them but there was nothing, he frowned, realising with a jolt that no one at the crime scene was moving. Each and every one of them appeared frozen in place as though they were living statues.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself. "What is wrong with everyone?" His voice trailed off as he looked back around, his eyes landing on Danni who was still gripping his forearm in her small hand, her nails digging in as though she was anchoring herself to him. Her lips were moving as though she was speaking to someone but Steve couldn't hear any words leaving her. Her eyes had turned completely grey, the surrounding white and her pupils gone as though they had never existed giving her an inhuman appearance, making her words sink in about her not being human. Her usual fair skin was deadly white as though she was sick.

A part of his mind was screaming at him trying desperately to figure out what was happening but he ignored it, allowing his concern for Danni to take the forefront. "Danni? Danni are you okay? What is happening? Danni?" Steve questioned, the words spilling out of his mouth as he stepped closer towards her, reaching up and placing his hand on her neck, his frown growing when he felt how cool her skin was beneath his palm.

He looked to the side as John came to a stop next to Danni, a fond look coming to his face as he reached out with the hand that Danni wasn't holding and pushed her hair away from his face though she didn't seem to react to the touch. Steve shivered, Goosebumps erupting over his skin, as a wave of coldness swept over him. His dad seem to notice his reaction if the quick look he shot him as any indication for him to go by. He moved back away from him, as far as he could before he began to speak.

"What's happening is Danielle showing you that she's been telling you the truth this whole time. You were harsh on her son, it was a big thing for her to tell you exactly what she is. The only reason she told you is because she didn't want to lose you. That's how much she cares for you. I know you aren't afraid of the supernatural, you should have handled the situation better" John told him, a tone of disapproval coming to his voice which made Steve wince as he was suddenly struck with the feeling of being five again and being reprimanded for something which he had done.

"Jesus Christ Dad, what reaction did you expect me to have? My partner of six months suddenly reveals to me that she's something called a Death Walker and that she's not human, how was I meant to react? Don't pretend like you would have believed her if you were still alive." Steve snapped back.

John seemed to consider his comment for a moment before he nodded at him.

"Perhaps you're right but Danielle is your partner, she's had your back more times than I can count and trust me I've been around watching. She's always supported you even when you come up with your outrageous ideas. She deserves to have the same unwavering belief from you that she gives to you." John stated seriously.

Steve swallowed, looking away from his dad, his gaze moving around again. The unnatural quiet of the situation was getting to him, making him long for it to be over and to have Danni back with him but on the other hand he knew that it would mean the end of this conversation with his father. A conversation he had dreamed about having more times than he cared to count but one which he never actually expected to have.

"It seems to me that you know all the answers so how about you stop lecturing me like I'm a kid and instead tell me what is going on? Why is everyone else frozen? Are they just frozen here in this vicinity or is the entire island frozen? Is Danni doing this? What is wrong with her? Why won't she answer me?" Steve demanded, his hand tightening on the back of her neck, needing the contact with her to reassure him that she was still with him at least physically.

John sighed as he shook his head, his own eyes moving to Danni. Steve watched the fond expression which came to his father's face and found himself wondering just how well John knew his partner. She had said she was a death walker which would indicate that she could communicate with the dead, from the familiarity she had addressed John with it, it would indicate that they had been speaking for a while. Steve's mind wondered back to all the questions Danni had asked him about his father, questions he hadn't thought much of at the time but which made perfect sense now.

No wonder she wanted to know about him if he was talking to her.

Who else had Danni been talking to? Was it just Steve's dad or were there more?

"What's going on here Steve is a miracle" John stated attracting Steve's attention back to him, he shifted slightly under his son's laser focus before continuing to speak. "This is Danielle using her ability to give you and me this gift so we can speak to each other through the veil."

"How is she doing it? How does it work?" Steve questioned, needing to know the answers. The more he knew, the more knowledge he would have when it came to talking to Danni.

"She's acting as a conduit between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Just a small gap though I fear that if she ever chose to she could open a rip between the two, one large enough to effect everything. The physical hold she keeps on us is what is allowing us to be linked in this way. I haven't seen her do it before but from what I gather when she does tap into this side of her ability the effect is that everything within a certain area freezes into place. Time simple stops and will remain stopped until she lets go of us and the connection is broken."

"You seem to know a lot about it if you haven't seen it" Steve pointed out, his heart aching when his father simply shrugged at him in a movement which was familiar to him from his memories.

"I doubt I'll see it again. What is happening now is so rare Steve that it may never happen again."

"Why?" Steve demanded

"Because Danielle is the only death walker currently walking this earth and she doesn't like using this ability of hers. She uses all the others sides but not this one. Of course there are untapped parts of her abilities but that should evolve in time." John explained.

Steve licked his lip, his eyes flickering side to side as he tried to take it in. A part of him didn't want to believe it but he was experiencing it, seeing it with his own eyes and talking to his deceased father. There was no denying what was happening or the fact that Danni had told him the truth.

"Okay so I get all that but why the hell isn't Danni responding to me?" He stated, focusing on the part of the whole situation which was concerning him the most. He turned, staring into her blank grey eyes, his thumb stroking over her pulse thankful to feel the beat beneath it.

"Because I doubt Danielle is even with us now, her mind and spirit is no doubt elsewhere, doing whatever it is which she needs to do to make this happen" John replied, moving closer to the pair of them. "Look Steve, I know you're concerned over Danni but this will be the last time we get to speak. You need to focus and ask the questions you need to ask before our time is up." He told his son gently, his arm twitching at his side as though he was fighting the impulse to wrap his arm around Steve's shoulder.

Steve remained silent for a moment, his eyes drifting close as he took a few deep breaths before he spoke.

"You keep calling Danni a Death Walker and she referred to herself as it again. What is it exactly? What is she?" Steve asked twisting so he was facing his father head on, finally allow his hand to fall away from Danni's neck to rest at his side.

"Typical that the first question you ask me is one which I can't answer. To get those answers you need to go directly to the source" John said, nodding his head towards Danni to indicate who he meant. "Just don't be surprised if she reluctant to tell you anything further considering your reaction."

"That's why I need you to tell me Dad I need to know what I'm up against. Danni doesn't always take the best care of herself especially if she's worried about putting someone else in danger. I need to know what you know regardless of whether she wants me to know or not." Steve told him, meeting his eyes directly until John sighed and shook his head.

"You got this stubbornness from your grandmother" John muttered to himself, bringing his hand up and rubbing at his forehead before he spoke. "I'll tell you what I know but keep in mind these are the basics. Being dead gives me access to a lot of knowledge I didn't have when I was alive but there's still a limit especially when it comes to this." John warned him.

"I'll take what I can get" Steve responded, the comment causing John to smile at him before his face turned serious again.

"What Danielle told you just now is the truth though what she didn't tell you is that by informing you of what she is, she'll have to face a punishment from the Grand Council. I don't know what it is" John said quickly, forestalling Steve's question. "But I highly doubt it will be something as simple as a lecture. This rule they have of not telling humans about themselves is one of their prime laws and Danielle broke it for you. She'll have to face the repercussions of that decision."

"Danni's going to face repercussions because I made her tell me?" Steve asked, struck with a sudden desire to hit something hard when his father merely nodded at him. "Tell me about this world which she belongs to."

"Of course you would want answers to the hardest questions first" John grumbled before he fell silent, a thoughtful look on his face as he clearly tried to figure out the best way of telling Steve what he wanted to know. Steve gave him a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Dad, we don't have much time left remember" He prompted.

"I'm well aware of that" John responded before standing straight. "There are three groups of races on this planet. Human beings are what the others refer to as 'The Normal. Just everyday people like us who know nothing about nothing but assume we do. Just like we assume that we're on top of the food chain and the most evolved species which, again, we're not. The second group are what are known as The Latents who as far as I can gather are people who are born human and remain human until prolonged contact with the prime race changes them. Abilities which would have otherwise remained dormant begin to emerge"

"So Normals and Latents, I've got that" Steve said with a nod.

"Good, now Danielle is neither of those things. I'm not sure the exact word for what they are is within their own language but I know that the closest word we have for it is 'The Evolved or the Primes. They have their own language, their own separate culture and laws and are a different species. It's the Evolved who are on top of that food chain, not the normal."

"So when Danni told me that she wasn't human" Steve said quietly.

"It's because she isn't" John replied softly. "She's never been human and she never will be. She was born as one of the Evolved and she will die as one. There is something special about her but that truly is her tale to tell you and not mine."

"Danni's not human" Steve repeated, swallowing hard as he looked at her face again, a slight smile curving his mouth as he realised just how bad he had it. Even the fact that she wasn't human wasn't enough to dislodge the way he felt about her.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me Steve, about you and me or our family?" John prompted.

Steve nodded, turning to look at his father thoughtfully before he began to speak.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm so fucking sorry about everything which happened Dad. That you died because of me and the decisions I made. If I wasn't such a stubborn bastard then you would still be alive."

"See that's where you are wrong" John told him, reaching out with his hand as though to touch Steve before he stopped himself and lowered it instead. "What happened that day in the house wasn't anything to do with you. There is so much at play here then you know Steve and it kills me that I can't tell you what it all is. I wish I could but I can't. I need you to know that Victor Hesse would have killed me even if you hadn't taken his brother into custody. It never had anything to do with you regardless of what they may have tried to tell you. I died because of what I did, not what you did so you can let that weight fall from your back son. You already carry the weight of the world, don't carry this as well."

"What do you mean that you died because of something you did? What did you do Dad?" Steve demanded, giving him a sharp look, a wave of ice flowing through his veins at the thought that maybe he had missed something and his Ohana was in some sort of danger because of it.

"It means what it sounds like. My being murdered was never about you Steven, the fact that you were hunting them down merely gave them an opportunity to use when they realised we were related and they ran with it, using it as a convincing smoke screen" John stated with another shrug.

"But you can't tell me what you did to provoke them?" Steve said, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "Something which I can use to actually help me?"

"I can't" John said simply, going on to explain when he caught sight of Steve's expression. "Keeping my knowledge back was the one promise I had to make to Danielle when I first approached her about speaking to you. She was terrified at the mere thought of us speaking in case I gave something away."

"Why would Danni be terrified about that?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Because Steven, the dead cannot under any circumstances interfere with the land of the living. I don't know what would happen if they did but whatever would happen is enough to terrify your partner and when I say terrified I meant almost paralysed with it. I won't be the one to put that look back on her face, not for a second time so I must abide by her rules." John stated. "I can tell you that you have some amazing instincts especially when it comes to investigating so perhaps you should follow them and see where they lead you."

"I can do that" Steve promised with a nod.

"Good, I know you will" John said before his voice lowered, becoming serious as he took another step forward. "Now that you know of this world things will change Steve. Your life will never be the same and you need to accept it, holding onto your old way of life now isn't an option. Danielle will need you more than ever and you must be there for her. I know you love her, probably more than you have ever loved anyone and you have to use that feeling to do what needs to be done and protect her. You must contact your sister as well and bring her over to Hawaii where she can be under Danielle's protection. She will now be a target, tell her as much as you can so she knows what you are up against."

"Mary? But Dad Mary is…"

"One of your greatest allies if you allow her to be." John interrupted sternly.

"Who will she be a target for? Why would they come after her?" Steve asked.

"Things have been set in motion today Steve that will shatter the world, you need to be prepared for what you need to do." John said cryptically.

"And what is that." Steve demanded, the comment causing his father to smile.

"What you've been doing since the day you met Danielle" John said. "That's all I can say on the matter Steve, I've probably said too much so perhaps keep that part of this conversation between the two of us. Danielle doesn't need any more problems on top of what she's already facing"

Steve breathed out in frustration, running his hand through his hair before his mind snagged on the one question which he had always wanted to ask but which he had never quite gotten round to asking his Dad.

"Dad" he began hesitantly. "Why did you send me to live with Uncle Mike and Mary to Aunt Debs to live with when mom died? Why couldn't we have stayed together?"

John remained silent for a moment before he sighed and spoke, suddenly looking decades older.

"Everything which I did Steve, I did because I had to do it" John stated, a trace of sadness to his voice. "Maybe one day when you're a father yourself you'll understand why I had to keep you and your sister safe from harm though it was the hardest decision I have ever had to make. I'm sure that by now you're well aware of the fact that this island only appears idyllic, there is a lot happening beneath the surface. Things which the normal part of the population would be able to grasp."

"But the Latent and Evolved population would?" Steve queried, frowning slightly when John nodded.

"There is something at play here son which is older and wiser than anyone alive knows. Danielle is here in Hawaii for a reason, her coming here was fate, probably prewritten thousands of years before she was born. There are things now in motion which can't be taken back or halted. I knew there was something happening even when I was alive and one of the normal but I didn't know what. All I knew was that I needed you and Mary off the island on the mainland where it was safe. I knew that Debs could take care of Mary and be able to channel her creative energy without destroying her spirit and I knew as well that you would thrive with Mike. Mikey has always been the most understanding of us and dare I say the kindest as well with qualities I knew I no longer possessed but which I knew I wanted you to have. Your upbringing with him was bad was it?" John queried, looking unsurprised when Steve instantly shook his head at him.

"No it wasn't" Steve said, glancing down for a moment towards the tarmac of the road before looking back up at him. "Mike treated me as though I was one of his own. It get it why if we couldn't come here again, why you couldn't have come to us. I know you and Mike had some sort of falling out but he would have forgiven you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah well, as I said Mikey was always the best of us" John responded. "As to why I didn't come, well there were two reasons." He admitted.

"Which were?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Firstly I didn't want anyone here to know where you were, I never spoke about you and I made sure that I never spoke about my siblings in case someone put two and two together. I wanted you safe which meant keeping away from you." John admitted.

"And the second reason?" Steve prompted.

"Because you were both better off where you were. Mike and Debs gave you a life which I no longer could do. They did the one thing which I wanted and that was to raise you both so you learned the best qualities the McGarrett-Landon clan had to offer. I see you and your sister now and I'm just so incredibly proud of you both. I couldn't have asked for a better son than you Steve, you're everything I had ever hoped for and more. I may have raised you as a boy and given you a code of honour to follow but it as Mike you made you into a kind man with a level of understanding about the way the world worked which I could never have taught you. That kindness and understanding could very well be your salvation." John said.

"Dad I…"

"Protect Mary and protect Danielle. Speak to her, apologise for your attitude and what happened here and she'll understand and forgive you and Steve" he said, stopping until he had his son's full undivided attention. "Make sure you tell Danielle how you feel about her. Tell her that you love her while you can because take it from me when I say life is fleeting and that you should grasp it with both hands. The two of you are meant to be. I'll be proud to call her my daughter in law one day."

Steve opened his mouth to respond to the comment when he stopped noticing that his father was becoming hazier the longer the conversation continued.

"Dad? You can't leave now, I have other things I need to talk to you about" Steve said, his voice rising as a note of panic came to his voice.

"Our time is up son. Remember that I love you and that I'm proud of you. Tell your sister that I love her as well" John said, a warm smile coming to his face as he turned and nodded towards Danni, his eyes never leaving Steve's face. "It's time for you to step up and meet your destiny full on Steve. Your love needs you more than I do" John said.

Steve's head snapped round when he felt Danni suddenly let go of his arm as she staggered back from him, realising for the first that the part of his arm which she had been touching during Steve's conversation with his father felt cold instead of warm like it should have.

"Danni?" He demanded, taking a step towards her, watching as she blinked, shaking her head sluggishly as though she was trying to clear it.

She looked up at him, a lost, almost fragile look in her grey eyes which looked human again before they rolled backwards into her head, her legs giving way as she collapsed to the hard ground, as gracefully as a rag doll.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	8. Stay here

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake), Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Lily Williams, Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Doctor Richard White, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King, Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan and Detective Liam Mead are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **Here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **This chapter will begin to reveal some of the world which Danni lives in, its safe to say that Steve is a little out of his depth but I doubt that will hold him back for long, especially not when its something which concerns Danni.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams has always kept her secret close to her heart, guarding it preciously, determined to hide who and what she is but when that secret threatens her life and those around her she realises that some things aren't meant to be kept secret. Some secrets have to come out no matter what the consequences are. (McDanni saga, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"DANNI" Steve yelled, hearing the horror in his voice as he dropped to his knees beside his fallen partner. He reached out, moving her gently onto her back and peered anxiously down at her white face, mentally kicking himself for not noticing what had been happening to her the whole time he had been speaking to his father.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

Dictionary

 **Lumeneai – Fire Element**

 **Waiaugavai – Water Element**

 **Xeoaisa – Ice Element**

 **Honuaterralagi = Earth Element**

 **Kapasetoo – Death Walker**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Stay here

* * *

"DANNI" Steve yelled, hearing the horror in his voice as he dropped to his knees beside his fallen partner. He reached out, moving her gently onto her back and peered anxiously down at her white face, mentally kicking himself for not noticing what had been happening to her the whole time he had been speaking to his father. He had been too wrapped up in the conversation to notice that Danni had been suffering. He wanted to shake her for putting him first, rather than her own health. "Danni? Babe can you hear me?" He demanded, pressing his fingertips against the side of her neck, letting out a shuddering breathe when he felt her pulse beating sluggishly against him. "Danni come on now, I need you to wake up and show me your beautiful eyes." He pleaded with her still form, his body suddenly tensing as he crouched beside her protectively, turning to face whoever the running footsteps he could hear approaching them.

He wasn't prepared for Meka's form to shoulder tackle him, sending him staggering back a few steps though he recovered quickly, resisting his instincts which were telling him to eliminate the threat in front of him.

"Hanamoa" He growled, his eyes narrowing when Meka held his hand up at him, his eyes never moving from Danni's form.

"Damn it McGarrett, what the hell did you do to her?" Meka barked, finally looking at Steve with a glare which would have sent a lesser man running, Steve froze into place, watching in disbelief as a blue tinge came to Meka's dark eyes. He held his hands up in front of him, keeping his facial expression mild. He could hear Danni's words about who Meka was and what he could do floating around his head. Meka was no longer just a good Homicide Detective who happened to be one of Danni's closest friends and her former partner, now he was a water element, either one of the Latent or one of the Evolved who could probably kill him with a single twist of his hand, if he chose to. Danni hadn't gone into detail but Steve knew her well enough to be able to read between the lines. If Meka controlled any source of water then that would include the water which the human body was made up with and that was a death which Steve didn't want to experience.

"Look Meka I…" He began to say, stopping abruptly when Meka cut across him, his voice coming out low and shaking with an intensity which Steve had never heard from the man in front of him. In all the times that Steve had met him Meka had been the picture of laid backness to the point that Steve had begun to believe that the other man didn't have a temper on him. Clearly that had been the wrong assumption for him to make.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you? You just had to keep pushing and pushing her until she was trapped you jackass. You have absolutely no idea what you've done have you and even if you did then you probably wouldn't have cared as long as you got the answers which you wanted." He shot Steve a look of disgust before he turned his attention back to Danni, concern coming to her face as he spoke. "Come on Blondie, don't do this to me. You need to get up so you and I can have a long talk about your little stunt here."

"Meka, look I know that you and I haven't seen eye to eye before but you know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Danni, I would rather-" Steve halted what he was saying as Rosie and the rest of Five-0 skidded to a halt beside them, clearly realising that one of their own was down. Steve watched as Rosie immediately knelt down beside Danni, her eyes fixed on the small blonde as she ran her hand over her, clearly looking for some form of injury.

"Is she okay?" Meka demanded, beating Steve to the question.

"We need to get an ambulance down here for her now" Rosie stated, looking around her with a cautious look before her eyes landed on Officer Watson who was standing near them watching the scene with a look of what appeared to be fear in his dark eyes. "Watson, get on your radio and get an ambulance here. Tell dispatch that it's code Alpha"

"What's wrong with Danni? Boss man, what's happened? You were just talking with her right? Did she mention feeling ill? She seemed fine earlier on" Kono demanded, concern on her face as she knelt beside Danni, reaching out and grasping her shoulder as though she needed to have contact with her friend

"Code Alpha? What the hell does Code Alpha mean?" Steve demanded, ignoring Kono's comment, confusion washing over him. He clearly wasn't the only one who didn't know what it stood for if the reaction of his team were anything to go by. Even Chin looked puzzled and Steve knew for a fact that the older man knew all the codes used in the force. Officer Watson however clearly knew what it meant as he turned and ran towards one of the nearby squad cards. "Rosie, I need you to talk to me and tell me what's happening? What is wrong with my partner?" Steve demanded, keeping his gaze on the tall red head as he reached down and took Danni's hand in his, ignoring the glare which Meka shot him as he held on tightly, his thumb stroking across her cold knuckles.

"What's going on Commander is the fact that Danni has never been able to say no to you or deny you anything even when it's in her best interest to do so since the day you met." Rosie answered him, a clipped tone to her voice which he wasn't used to hearing. "What's the ETA on the ambulance Watson?" She asked, turning away from Steve to look back towards Watson as he approached them again

"Within five minutes Doctor Lange" He answered her. Rosie nodded at him, looking back down at her friend.

"Come on Danielle don't do this to me." She murmured, tilting her head back and focusing her attention on Chin when he spoke.

"Steve will you tell us what happened?" The native demanded, a tone to his voice telling them all that Chin wanted an answer to his question. Steve looked at him, his eyes searching Chin's face before they flickered to the other member of his team, trying desperately to come up with an explanation which wouldn't reveal what Danni had truly been doing.

"She collapsed Chin that's what happened." Meka answered for Steve, his tone short as though he was trying to discourage any more questions the team may ask.

"But what did she collapse of Meka? I spoke with Danni this morning and she seemed absolutely fine, she didn't even seem tired" Jack stated, making no effort to hide the worry from both his face and voice. "Are we looking at a potential attack or poisoning?"

"She hasn't been attacked or poisoned Jack so you don't need to worry about that" Rosie told the tall blond, sparing him a quick glance before she looked over her shoulder at the familiar sound of approaching sirens. She came to her feet, standing in front of Danni as though she was protecting her, her pale blue eyes narrowed as she waited to see her emerged from within. The minute she saw she was moving, throwing out a curt "Stay with her" to Meka who nodded his agreement before he turned his attention back to Danni. She was still pale and still but her expression didn't seem as tense, looking almost natural.

"I'm going with her to the hospital" Steve said suddenly, looking up at Meka when the other man snorted at his comment.

"No offence McGarrett but don't you think you've already done enough. It would be better for everyone if you stayed here and leave Danni to us" Meka remarked, the dismissive tone to his voice making Steve grit his teeth together as he mentally reminded himself again that the man beside him could end him with a single thought.

"Do you really believe I would harm Danni in anyway? After everything I've been through with her? Look I had no idea that this would happen or what she would do. If I did then I wouldn't have let her do it. If you don't believe anything else then at least believe that." Steve answered him, keeping his voice low as he met Meka's strangely coloured eyes, wondering whether they had always looked like that and if they did how on earth he had missed it all these time. Were they always like that or did the blue merely bleed into the black when he was touching his power or felt the desire to protect someone because there was no doubt in his mind that Meka was in full blown protect mood when it came to Danni.

"You may not want to have hurt her but we both know that it wouldn't have stopped you. You're a McGarrett, you need answers to your questions no matter what the cost. Your Dad was the same." Meka responded sharply with another glare at Steve who returned it.

"Do you know something about what happened Boss?" Kono demanded, her eyes flickering between Steve and Meka, clearly picking up on the tension between the two men. Steve swallowed, taking a moment to breath in and out before he spoke, keeping his voice calm as he looked in-between his team members

"Guys, I know that you're worried over Danni but there's nothing that you can do at the moment. What you can do is work the case so that we have something to tell her when we get back from the hospital because we all know she'll be full of questions. Jack I want you to head back to the morgue when the body is transported and stay with it. Chin and Kono I want the two of you to stay here at the crime scene and run it. We need to try and figure out what happened here."

"You heading to the hospital with Danni?" Chin asked, nodding when Steve made a sound of agreement at the back of her throat.

He watched as the rest of his team turned and shared a look with each other before they looked back at him.

"You got it boss, just make sure that you keep us informed, if anything happens…" Kono's voice trailed off as she swallowed, waiting only for Steve to nod before she came to her feet and turned, moving abruptly away from them, followed more reluctantly by the others. Once he was sure they were out of ear range he turned to Meka.

"You should stay here as well Hanamoa" Meka turned to him, a look of disbelief on his face before he turned away from him, glancing down at Danni with a shake of his head.

"Here's a newsflash for you McGarrett, I'm not part of your team and therefore you don't actually tell me what to do. I'm going with Danni to the hospital to guard her." He said.

"Look" Steve said quietly, waiting until he was sure that the other man was listening before he continued speaking, his hand tightened on Danni's limp one as his eyes glanced around; making sure no one was paying attention to them. "There is a Latent or Evolved fire element walking freely around the streets of Oahu, targeting people and killing them for some reason that we don't even know yet. You're a water element either a Evolved or Latent which means that not only do you probably have the skill and ability which allowed you to track him down but you also know what you're looking for. Finding this guy is equally as important as guarding Danni right now. I can stay with her and protect her. No one is going to get to her while I'm still breathe, you have my word on that." Steve swore.

Meka stared at him, his eyes widening before he looked down at Danni and spoke softly.

"Jesus Tamacesa, what have you done here?" He asked her with a shake of his head before he looked back towards Steve, his eyes gleaming bright blue in the light before they darkened back to the familiar colour which Steve was used to seeing. "If you breathe a word to anyone about what Danni has told you then I swear to whatever God it is that you believe in that I will kill you myself and no one will find your body. You have absolutely no idea about what you're dealing with or the world which you have now entered into."

Steve stared at him for a second before he opened his mouth to retort, the words dying away when Rosie and a pair of EMTs arrived next to them.

"Step back please" The eldest of the two EMTs instructed, Steve glanced up his eyes landing on Zachary Quinn, an EMT who was regularly patching Steve and his team up to the point where Steve wondered whether Quinn and his partner Hazel Lewis were assigned to Five-O. He staggered back when Meka grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt and yanked him away from Danni's prone body allowed Quinn and Hazel to kneel beside her and begin to care from her. Steve watched helpless as they quickly moved Danni onto the stretcher, placing an Oxygen mask over her face before Quinn looked up at the two of them with a questioning look. "Are either of you two coming with us because we have to go now" He stated, his green eyes flickering between them.

"He is going" Meka growled, jerking his head towards Steve. "I'll be down as quickly as I can finish up here" He said jabbing his finger at Steve as he tilted his head so he could meet Steve's eyes. "Protect her with your life McGarrett. No one gets near her. You make sure you check every ID and compare the faces to the picture. I'll make sure I send someone down to help you."

"I've done this sort of thing before Meka, I know what I'm doing" Steve answered, trying hard to keep his frustration out of his voice.

"You know what to do if you encountered someone normal like you, you mean" Meka corrected quietly with a shake of his before he looked away his gaze landed on Danni again. "You and I will have a talk McGarrett once Danni is awake" He commented, reaching out and resting his hand against her shoulder.

"You can guarantee that" Steve said with a nod before he reached out and grasped Danni's hand again as the moved towards the ambulance. He shot his team a quick look as they passed, unsurprised to see that all of them had stopped what they were doing to watch their progress. Each of them wearing a look on their face which spoke of their concern and desire to follow them to the hospital.

He climbed into the ambulance, letting Quinn pass him before he took the seat next to Danni, reaching out with his free hand and brushing the hair away from her face aware of Quinn watching him thoughtfully.

"Danni will be okay Commander, she is a lot tougher than she looks" Quinn commented with a faint smile at Steve before he turned his attention back to reading her stats. Steve's eyes flickered towards him making sure he was preoccupied before he leaned towards to Danni.

"Danni can you hear me?" he murmured quietly, ignoring Quinn as though he wasn't there. "I need you to open your eyes and talk to me. There's so much we need to discuss now, I can't do that if you're not here with me. Please Danni, I need you to look at me, can you do that?" He asked, his heart sinking when she remained still and silent.

"Step back for a moment Commander" Quinn said, reaching past him and picking up Danni's arm, injection something into it before he lowered it back down.

"What was that you just gave her?" Steve asked, looking towards the dark haired man.

"It's something to help her" he answered absently before turning his attention back to taking Danni's vitals again. He seemed calm which Steve took strength from.

The journey to the hospital took less than ten minutes but for Steve it felt as though it was an eternity. H spent the whole time watching his partner, mentally willing her to come back to him. The guilt of knowing that he caused this situation was eating away at him. If he had only listened to her and dealt with it another way then maybe things would be different and the pair of them would be back at the crime scene, facing it together.

The doors to the ambulance were flung open as soon as the vehicle came to a stop, people swarming in and taking the stretcher which Danni was on. Steve scrambled out after them trying to attract their attention to him.

"Where are you taking her?" He demanded, meeting the eyes of the Doctor who turned to look at him.

"We're taking her to one of the private rooms, as soon as she is settled Commander one of us will come and get you from the waiting room. Trust us when we say that she is in the best hands." He said, going through a no entry doors before Steve could protest, leaving him staring forlornly though the closed doors.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	9. Chapter Eight

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Meka Hanamoa John McGarrett and Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather) do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person. Grace is still Grace with some changes to her in reflection to the change in Danny. It should also be noted that Grace's surname in the Danni Universe is Taylor not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name that she reverted back to after her divorce.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Doctor Rosie Lange.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you all.**

 **I'd just like to take this moment to thank everyone who is reading my stories that I put up. It really does mean a lot to me when you follow, favourite or review them.**

 **I knew when I started writing McDanni that I would be writing to a niche market and that I would probably get hardly any reviews or story views for what I put up. It would probably be easier to write McDanno but I feel like writing McDanni is what I'm meant to be writing at this moment in time. As long as people are enjoying my work then I'll carry on writing these saga and posting them.**

 **Anyway please enjoy this chapter! You'll be pleased to know that I have at least the next two chapters of this story already written up and ready to go!**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams had known since the age of five that she wasn't quite like everyone else and had learned to deal with it… or rather she had learned to deal with it right up until the point she was dragged into 50, now suddenly keeping her secret is harder than ever before and when it comes out, things aren't going to be pretty. (McDanni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve stared at the closed door, his mind whirling as he tried to take in everything which had happened to him in the past forty minutes.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams**

Chapter Romance

 **Extremely strong of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – Although this is technically part of the Danni saga and uses many of the characters it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which will fit into the main portion of it. Danni obviously does not possess what she possesses in this story in that saga.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Steve stared at the closed door, his mind whirling as he tried to take in everything which had happened to him in the past forty minutes.

Danni's confession about what she was, his reaction to it, the conversation with his dead dad, Danni's subsequent collapse.

How could it have only been forty minutes when Steve already felt as though he had aged a life time? He needed to talk to Danni, to sit her down and get some much needed answers from her. If anyone could tell him what he needed to know it was his partner.

Steve had made a promise to himself a week after meeting Danni that he would do whatever it took to protect her and to keep her safe and going home to Grace every night. He couldn't keep that promise if there was a secondary world linked to their own which he knew nothing about.

Breathing out, he reached up and ran a hand over his hair, pulling at the strands and allowing the short burst of pain to focus him on the job at hand.

He glanced around the busy waiting room, his eyes skimming each individual carefully. Most were focused on their reason for being there; an injury of their own or caring for a loved one or friend. One of two women were staring at him but he dismissed that as normal. Steve wasn't a vain man, never had been and never would be but neither was he blind. He was well aware that he was a good looking man, easily living up to the label of tall, dark and handsome. Once he would have given them a flirty smile back, maybe even a wink but things had changed for him since meeting Danni. Now there was no one else he wanted to be with other than her.

Satisfied that no one was paying any special attention to him, he headed over to the receptionist desk, smiling politely at the harassed looking woman sitting behind it who was staring at her computer screen intently.

"Hi, I need the room number for Detective Danielle Williams, she was just brought here in an ambulance." He remarked.

"I'm sorry Sir we can't…" Her voice trailed off when she looked up and saw who exactly was asking the question. "Oh Commander McGarrett, I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you. Detective Williams is just being settled, someone will come and see you shortly to explain the situation and to take you to her." She assured him, already looking past him to the next person in the queue, the conversation between them clearly over in her mind.

"I appreciate that but we are in the middle of a high profile case and we are unsure at this time whether Detective Williams collapse is somehow related. Until we do know then I will be with her providing protection. I won't get in the way of the Doctors but I need to be there now so what room is my partner in" Steve lied, making it clear that it was no longer a question but a demand.

The woman blinked at him, clearly taken aback by Steve's tone.

"Of course Commander, Detective Williams is currently in Room 105 which is situated in the private wing." She told him after a glance at her screen. Steve nodded, frowning slightly.

"Where is the private wing?" He asked her. She looked surprised by the question before she came to her feet, lifting her hand up to attract someone's attention.

"Rick? Can I borrow you for a moment" She called out to a tall man who was walking past, he looked towards her, changing direction and came to a stop by them, shooting her a questioning look. "Commander McGarrett is on protection duty for Detective Williams. Could you take him to room 105 in the private wing?" She asked the man. Steve frowned slightly, noticing the look on concern which came to the other man's face before it disappeared, covered by a smile as the man addressed as Rick turned his attention to him.

"Of course, I'm heading over that way anyway, Commander McGarrett if you follow me, I'll take you there now." Rick nodded at the woman behind the counter before he turned and headed towards the doorway which Danni had gone through.

"Thank you" Steve said to the woman, before he followed Rick, remaining quiet as the man led him through the corridors he was used to seeing to a quieter area which he hadn't seen before. They went through another set of closed door before they stopped outside of a door on the left hand of the corridor.

"This is room 105 Commander, Detective Williams is being treated in there" Rick stated, shooting him a searching look though all he did was turned and nod at him, leaving without a word.

Steve stared at the closed door for a moment before he straightened his shoulder and walked into the room, his eyes immediately focusing on the bed in the middle of the room. It was quiet, two nurses fussing over Danni who lay on the bed, looking as though she was asleep. They had left her in her own clothes, though he noted that they had slipped off her heels and placed them next to the bed. Both women looked up at him, their postures tense. He didn't recognise them as nurses which he had seen before in the hospital during his many trips there.

"I'm Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams partner. Can I see your IDs" He stated, moving towards them, his hand drifting near his waist where his gun still was. The two women shared a look before they took their IDs off and passed them to him. He examined them carefully, looking up and staring at their faces. There was something off but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"They check out, I already made sure of that"

Steve swung round towards the unfamiliar male voice to see a tall, blond haired man leaning against the wall to the side of him. He was watching Steve with a serious expression on his face, though there was something about his mouth which made it look as though he would smile any moment.

"And you are?" Steve demanded. The man remained silent for a moment, looking past Steve at the two nurses who ducked their heads at him before leaving the room. Once the door was closed behind him, the blond man turned back to Steve.

"I'm David Williams, Danni's older twin brother. I've heard a great deal about you Commander, it's nice to be able to put a name to the description." He answered.

Steve's eyes widened, he knew that Danni has a twin brother but she had made no mention to him that he was planning a visit. He could see the similarities' between the two of them. Same golden hair, same grey eyes, same mouth though there were differences as well.

"You got ID to back that up?" Steve asked him, moving closer to the bed and slipping himself between Danni and David, something the other man clearly picked up on if the sudden amused glint in his eyes was anything to go by. He remained silent though, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thin black wallet which he threw over at Steve. Steve caught it one handed, flipping it open and looking down at it, a frown coming to his face. He looked up at David and spoke. "You're a Ranger?"

"Guilty as charged" David replied mildly, his own eyes narrowing when Steve threw back his ID "And you're a SEAL which should automatically make you one of my least favourite people but Danni seems fond of you and she's always been the best judge of character in our clan so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now." He said as he stepped forward. He moved past Steve who turned round following the other man's movement closely.

"Your clan?" Steve remarked, reaching out automatically and taking Danni's hand in his. The heavy, almost choking feeling in his chest lessening at the contact, the tip of his thumb automatically finding her pulse point, breathing a silent sigh of relief when he felt it beating steadily.

"So care to tell me what happened McGarrett? My sister is no weakling, she's certainly not the type of woman to faint like a damsel in distress." David remarked, his gaze dropping to Steve's and Danni's linked hand for a moment before he looked back up. Steve remained silent, merely staring at the younger man who stared back. The grey eyes suddenly widening as he looked away from Steve and down at Danni.

"She didn't" He said with a shake of his head before he looked back at Steve. "Did she?"

"Did she what?" Steve remarked blandly with a blank look on his face.

"Oh you're good, I'll give you that. For a Normal that is" David remarked with a smirk before he sighed and looked at his twin. "I knew she would tell you, it was always a matter of when rather than if she would."

"So you're…" Steve said glancing towards the door to make sure it remained closed, his grip tightening on Danni as he looked back towards her twin.

"Evolved" David confirmed.

"Evolved like Danni?" Steve queried, going on to clarify when he noticed the questioning look that David shot him. "With the same… man I don't know what you call them, powers?"

"Firstly we refer to them as abilities not powers. Powers sounds way to comic book like. Each Evolved has an ability McGarrett. My ability is different from my twin, mainly because Danni is the only Death Walker I know about. There could be some hidden but I doubt it. She's the only one."

"And you? If you don't have the same then what is your ability?"

David stared at him for a moment, a chilly look coming to his eyes.

"You want a free piece of advice McGarrett, one which may just save your life in the future?"

Steve stared at David as though he had lost his mind.

"What?"

"Asking an Evolved what their ability is the equivalent of asking a Normal a personal, intimate question. It's considered rude and we don't react well to it. If someone tells you their ability or shows you it like my twin clearly did then that's one thing, you can talk about it to other people if she agrees to it but you can never ever ask someone that question unless you want a lesson in pain." David told him, a cool tone to his voice.

"Why is that?" Steve asked him, stopping when David held up his hand.

"It's not my place to talk to you about this. Danni started this so Danni can finish this. I just hope you're prepared to have your entire world shook up because nothing will be the same for you again, that may sound extremely dramatic but unfortunately it's true." He remarked with a shake of his head.

Steve remained quiet, ignoring the blond man as he pulled the chair to the side of the bed closer to it, still holding onto Danni's hand. He peered down at her face, noticing that her skin was turning its usual fair colour, the earlier whiteness disappearing.

"She'll be fine" David suddenly said giving Steve a pitying look. "You don't have to worry about her. She'll be up before you know it, nothing ever keeps her down for long"

"That's true" Steve agreed slowly.

David opened his mouth as though he was going to say something when he stopped as the door opened and a couple of men dressed in white coats entered.

"Detective Williams family?" He said turning to look at them.

"ID" Steve barked, his eyes narrowing as the Doctors blinked before showing him their ID, the picture matching their face. He glanced towards David, picking up on the subtle nod from the other man which told him that they were legit. He straightened, giving them an intimidating look as he handed their IDs back before he waved his free hand at them to continue.

"I'm Detective Williams twin, I should be listed as her next of kin" David remarked, stepping forward shooting Steve a quick look. The Doctor turned to look at him.

"Tamacesco" He said, lowering his head.

"David will do" The blond answered swiftly before he turned to Steve. "Could you wait outside please" he stated.

Steve opened his mouth to argue before he stopped. He couldn't risk anyone else finding out what Danni had told him, his father had already said Danni would be punished for it. If no one found out what he knew then perhaps Danni wouldn't be punished. He didn't want to leave her and everything in him fought against it but he made himself place her hand gently on the mattress, leaning over her and kissing her lightly on her forehead, thankful that her skin was warm now beneath his lips, indicating more than words to him that Danni would be okay.

"I'll be outside guarding the door" He stated as he pulled away from her, forcing himself to move towards the door, he opened it, closing it behind him and fought against every instinct he possessed which demanded he kicked the door back in and headed back to Danni's side where he belonged.

Leaning his head back he sighed, watching the corridor closely.

What would happen now?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter Nine

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Meka Hanamoa John McGarrett and Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather) do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person. Grace is still Grace with some changes to her in reflection to the change in Danny. It should also be noted that Grace's surname in the Danni Universe is Taylor not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name that she reverted back to after her divorce.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Doctor Rosie Lange.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you all.**

 **As you can tell I'm focusing fully on this story for the moment. I think it will be fairly long the story, perhaps the longest McDanni story I've written so far. Please be aware though that it doesn't mean I have forgotten my other stories or no longer have the desire to write them. It's the complete opposite, the desire to write them is still there. I just think maybe it's better to focus all my attention on one story and work it from there. At the moment I'm planning on writing 'Operation Gemini' after Phantom is finished though this may change depending on the way the muse works.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams had known since the age of five that she wasn't quite like everyone else and had learned to deal with it… or rather she had learned to deal with it right up until the point she was dragged into 50, now suddenly keeping her secret is harder than ever before and when it comes out, things aren't going to be pretty. (McDanni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni shifted her head on the soft pillow beneath her, frowning slightly as she tried to figure out where exactly she was.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams**

Chapter Romance

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – Although this is technically part of the Danni saga and uses many of the characters it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which will fit into the main portion of it. Danni obviously does not possess what she possesses in this story in that saga.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Danni shifted her head on the soft pillow beneath her, frowning slightly as she tried to figure out where exactly she was. Her head ached, while her mouth felt dry as though she had been in the desert for days. The last thing she could remember was being at the crime scene, talking to Steve. Her frown grew as her mind replayed his words, the remembrance of them causing a stab of pain to her heart at the thought that Steve thought she would willingly put her team at the risk, the same team she loved like a family. Her eyes sprung open as she remembered what happened next.

"Hey steady sis steady" Danni blinked as two hands pressed down gently on her shoulders, pushing her back to the mattress. "Take everything slowly. Have some water, I'm guessing you need it" Danni let herself be gently pulled back up into a sitting position, a straw placed against her lips. She caught it, taking a few sips before she let it go, watching when David twisted round placing the cup back on the side before helping her lay back down, looking down at her with a rare look of concern as though he was convincing himself that she was okay.

"David?" Danni asked, staring up at his familiar face in disbelief. "What… what are you doing here? I thought you were in Maryland still?"

"I was but as you can see I'm not there anymore" David commented as he took the seat beside her. "I made a decision two days ago to come over here. Libby and I were missing you and Grace so it seemed like a good idea. I didn't quite expect to be met by an aide to the Governor of Hawaii who somehow knew my plan to come over here and insisted I came over here because she had received news that my sister had collapsed at a crime scene after apparently losing her mind. I spoke to your partner Steve, I know you told him about us though in fairness to him, he did try and hide the fact you did from me."

Danni was silent for a moment as she looked away from her twin, her gaze moving round the clean, white room instead which told her that she was in the private room instead of one of the normal rooms.

"Is Libby with you?" She asked eventually looking back towards him, her eyes widening in surprise when David shook her head.

"I left her back in Maryland with mom and dad, figured I would get us established here in Hawaii before I brought an eighteen month old baby over." David answered her. "Are you at least going to explain to me why you told the Commander? You more than anyone knows our rules about this sort of thing. What were you thinking? You know better Danielle" He scolded, look of concern belying his words and disapproving tone.

"I don't know Davey, Steve's been on at me for months about it, he's relentless once he gets something into his head and I guess he just…" She hesitated for a moment, her words trailing off before she started speaking again "just wore me down David and I couldn't deal with it anymore. I guess I figured if I told him then it would finally stop asking nonstop questions of me but he didn't believe me and thinks I'm now delusional; so… so I showed him what I could do but I let the link go on between the two world for too long and it drained me. It was my own fault and a rookie mistake."

"Danni you know you have to be careful" David said with a sigh, shaking his head at her as he leaned back in his chair. Danni remained silent, looking around the room, noticing that David was the only other occupant of the room. She turned back to him, thankful that he was remaining quiet as well. They had always been close, knowing what the other was feeling, she relished the quiet for a moment before she turned to him, frowning slightly.

"How long have I've been here?" She asked him.

"Well I've been here since pretty much since you got here and that's been five hours. The healers have been in and have seen you and say you're going to be fine, just exhausted and as you said drained from what you did." David answered her. "As soon as one of them comes round again, you should be able to go home. I spoke to Duncan and he's picking Grace up from school and will take her home to meet you there."

"That's good" Danni said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Where's Steve and my team?" She asked him. David frowned slightly.

"Steve's been here the whole time with you, he only left about five minutes ago to get some coffee for us. He's going to be pissed that you woke up when he was out of the room." David told her, watching her reaction carefully.

"I'm surprised he's agreeing to be in the same room as me, I would have thought he would be talking to the Doctors trying to get me admitted into the psyche ward." Danni remarked, her mouth curling into a slight smile when David laughed at her comment.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that he believes you now after the demonstration you gave him. He'll no doubt want to ask you more questions about everything but I told him to back off until you were ready to talk about it." He commented. Danni breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I doubt that would stop him" Danni remarked, her gaze flickering to the door as it opened, her gaze landing on Steve. He looked tired she noticed as though he had aged in the time she had last seen him. He was holding two cups in his hand, no doubt the coffee which David had mentioned earlier. Their eyes met, his lightening at the sight of her as he hurried towards her, placing both coffees on the side table before he reached out, his hand cupping her cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking across her cheekbone, the action causing her eyes to widen. She and Steve had always been closed, with the odd touches here and there but they were normally just a touch on the arm of the back. There was something intimate about the way he was cupping her cheek, something which caused the breath to hitch in her throat.

"Thank god you're awake Danni" He said, ignoring David as though her twin wasn't in the room. "I thought…" He stopped looking away from her for a second as he sat at the edge of the bed, his other hand gripping hers tightly in his.

"Thought what? That I was delusional?" Danni asked him, her voice calm and steady.

"Danni I…" He stopped, his gaze flickering towards David who caught the look and raised an eyebrow at him. David looked towards Danni the two of them sharing a look before she nodded at him. David sighed, rolling his eyes as he slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk for a moment, Danni I'll go and grab your Doctor and let her know that you're awake."

"Thank David" Danni remarked quietly, watching as David leaned across the bed and grabbed the coffee that Steve had placed on the side, he nodded at them before he turned and headed toward the door, pulling it open and exiting leaving the two of them alone. Danni breathed out before she turned her attention to Steve. "Look Steve I…" She stopped when he held his hand up at her.

"No Danni, let me speak first" He said, waiting until she nodded at him before he continued. "I was… I was wrong. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, you've… you've never lied to me and I guess I was so concerned about you that I blew everything out of proportion. So this is me saying that I'm sorry and that I hope you can forgive me for not having your back."

Danni remained silent for a moment before she shrugged.

"The honest truth is Steve that I don't know right now. You just wouldn't leave it even when I asked you to and the things you said… I don't know. " Danni said quietly, moving her face away from him though she made no effort to take her hand away from his.

"Danni, you can't blame me for the reaction I had, imagine if it had been the other way and I had told you that I wasn't fully human, that I was something else with abilities that shouldn't even exist. How would you have reacted? You probably would have thought I was…"

"Delusional?" Danni finished for him. "Because I remember that is what you called me."

"Danni please" He said, his voice soft, a look in his eyes which almost looked like despair to her if she had to name it. She nibbled at her lower lip, looking towards him, her eyes searching his.

"Danni, the doctor is here" David said from the door. Danni looked towards him and nodded, taking her hand from Steve's, her gaze flickering to the middle age woman who walked into the room and spoke, not looking up from the clipboard she was holding.

"Greeting Tamacesa, it's good to see that you're now awake, I'm Healer Akina, may I examine you please?" She asked politely, her head lowered slightly in deference before she looked up for the first time, freezing when her eyes landed on Steve who was staring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Please call me Danni, everyone does" Danni said with a wave of her hand, touching Steve on the arm and giving him a pointed look. The woman looked unsure for a second, her gaze flickering between Steve and Danni before she shrugged and moved towards the bed.

"Excuse me Sir" she said to Steve, brushing past him and focused on Danni, her hands moving over her in a sure manner for a couple of moments before she moved away, giving Danni a smile. "You're going to be fine Tam… Danni, I suggest a day of rest and then you'll be back to full strength" she instructed, a firm note to her voice which told Danni that the woman in front of her was well aware of 50s reputation for not following medical advice.

"Thanks, I'll take that advice on board" Danni responded with a smile of her own.

The door opened attracting their attention as the Governor walked in.

"Commander McGarrett, I didn't expect you to be here. Could you give Detective Williams and I a moment alone." The older blond woman said, a tone to her voice which told them that it was so much a request as an order. Danni glanced towards Steve, taking in the look on his face which told her that he was about to tell the Governor to take a running jump and spoke, cutting him off before he could say anything.

"Steve, could you give us a moment please. For me" She asked. Steve turned to her, his face blank before he nodded and came to his feet, his whole frame exuding tension as he moved passed the Governor with a nod and out the door, giving Danni a look which told her without words that he would be outside waiting for her before he closed it behind her. Danni waited until David took the seat beside her before she turned her full attention to the other woman just as she began to speak.

"Danni, I'm pleased to see that you're looking a great deal better." Jamison said moving towards the bed, smiling at Danni though Danni noticed the Governor stayed a respectful distant back from her as their laws dictated.

"I feel a lot better thank you." Danni told the older woman, her eyes narrowing slightly wondering what the Governor wanted and why she had felt the need to send Steve out of the room.

"I'm glad that you are, we all know how Commander McGarrett reacts when something happens to you." Jamison remarked with a smile and a shake of her head before searching Danni's face and continuing to speak. "I can tell that you're wondering why I'm here well I'm here because I've got a proposition for you which I would like you to consider." She said. Danni glanced towards David before she looked back at the other blond.

"What proposition would that be Governor?" she asked cautiously, a sense of unease blossoming in her stomach as the Governor spoke.

"I want to set up a taskforce which caters to cases like the one which you and Detective Hanamoa are currently investigating. Cases which are clearly not done by one of the normal but by one of us; a Latent or an Evolved. 50 are brilliant at what they do but they are not like us, they can't deal with them. I want you to head up the new team, you, like Commander McGarrett, will be able to handpick a team to work with you, no red tape and full immunity."

"I belongs with 50 Governor" Danni said quietly.

"We both know that there are more and more cases like the one you're working on now and that is only going to continue. I need a team who can get the job done but I need someone who to lead it who had experience in leading and in making sure these son of bitches stay off my streets and off my island. You are the best for that job and I think you know it as well. Every member of the Evolved knows who you are and that could work in our favour."

Danni breathed out, hating that the Governor made sense. She turned to David who shot her a questioning look.

"The only way I'll take the job is if my new taskforce works with 50 on the cases." She told Jamison, ignoring the way the other woman's eyes widen. "We're going to need all the help we can get, 50 has talents that I don't have and I want to still be able have their help on our cases."

Jamison stared at her for a moment.

"You want me to read in the members of 50 into our world and have your taskforce merged with theirs?" She asked in disbelief, sounding as though she could barely believe her own ears. David shifted next to Danni but remained silent.

"Yeah I do. No one is going to believe that I would leave Steve's side or the team but if you say that 50 is expanding due to increased workloads then no one will question it." Danni stated.

"It's against our laws." Jamison pointed out

"I thought you said there was no red tape and that we had immunity. No one on the mainland need know what has happened here or who knows what" Danni responded quietly. "If you want me to head the taskforce up and to clear your island of trouble then that is my one condition. No Steve and the team, no me."

Jamison shook her head, a laugh of disbelief escaping her.

"I'm going to regret this but you have a deal Detective. Run this taskforce and I'll allow you to merge with 50 though I want your focus to be on these cases Danni not on the ones which the Normal members of 50 can handle."

"Understood Governor" Danni replied.

"I'll speak to 50 myself and explain things to them. You begin to think of who you want on your team." Jamison commented.

"I want David and Meka on my team" Danni replied instantly. Jamison looked over to David who shot her a bland smile and nodded.

"I'll create the paperwork for them, if you think of anyone else then let me know, you have my personal number on your cell." Jamison said before she turned and headed out of the room leaving the twins together.

"This will be interesting" David remarked. Danni nodded slowly, unsurprised to see Steve enter the room the moment the Governor was gone.

"That may just be the biggest understatement you've ever said David." She replied quietly, leaning back against the pillow.

This was going to get complicated.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter Ten

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Meka Hanamoa John McGarrett and Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather) do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person. Grace is still Grace with some changes to her in reflection to the change in Danny. It should also be noted that Grace's surname in the Danni Universe is Taylor not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name that she reverted back to after her divorce.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Doctor Rosie Lange.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you all.**

 **As you can tell I'm focusing fully on this story for the moment. I think it will be fairly long the story, perhaps the longest McDanni story I've written so far. Please be aware though that it doesn't mean I have forgotten my other stories or no longer have the desire to write them. It's the complete opposite, the desire to write them is still there. I just think maybe it's better to focus all my attention on one story and work it from there. At the moment I'm planning on writing 'Operation Gemini' after Phantom is finished though this may change depending on the way the muse works.**

 **Please be aware that this chapter is shorter than the rest have been but there is a reason for it so please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams had known since the age of five that she wasn't quite like everyone else and had learned to deal with it… or rather she had learned to deal with it right up until the point she was dragged into 50, now suddenly keeping her secret is harder than ever before and when it comes out, things aren't going to be pretty. (McDanni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve strode into the headquarters of 50, his eyes moving around him pleased to see that his team were hard at work, gathered around the computer table, looking up at the plasma screen.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams**

Chapter Romance

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – Although this is technically part of the Danni saga and uses many of the characters it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which will fit into the main portion of it. Danni obviously does not possess what she possesses in this story in that saga.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Steve strode into the headquarters of 50, his eyes moving around him pleased to see that his team were hard at work, gathered around the computer table, looking up at the plasma screen. He saw Meka there as well, standing next to Jack listening to what Chin was saying and took the moment to look at him closely, trying to notice any differences to him which would indicate what he was but there was nothing as far as he could see. He looked the same as he always had.

"Steve you're here?" Kono said, attracting his attention from his thoughts. He glanced up at them and nodded his head moving towards them. "We thought you would still be with Danni?"

"Danni's been discharged from hospital, I dropped her and her twin brother at home, I think she plans to log on from there so we'll be able to contact her if we need to. Meka, she said to call her, there's something she needs to tell you."

"Thanks, I'll call her now" Meka said, looking around him with a small frown.

"Take my office Meka" Jack said, nodding towards the one in question. "You'll get some privacy there." Meka nodded at the blond, clapping a hand on his shoulder before he turned and moved into the room. Jack turned his attention back to Steve just as Chin spoke.

"How is Danni doing? Did the Doctor say why she collapsed?" He demanded, a look of concern in his dark eyes. Steve looked towards him, forcing a smile to his face.

"Danni is going to be fine, the Doctor wasn't sure why she collapsed, probably a mixture of stress and dehydration. You know how Danni is when she has something on her mind, caring for herself goes out of the window." He said, silently asking forgiveness for the white lie he told his team. A part of him wanted to tell them the truth but he couldn't risk Danni. He trusted the team with his life but he couldn't risk Danni's. If anyone found out then they may take Danni from him and decide to run tests on her before dissecting her. Steve didn't understand anything about her world or what exactly she was but he knew he would kill anyone who tried to harm her or take her from him, that much he did know for sure.

"Dehydration?" Toast asked with a frown. "But she was drinking coffee this morning, I saw her, how can she be dehydrated if she was drinking?" He queried sounding confused.

"That's what the Doctor said and I believe them, they know what they are talking about" Steve said with a frown at the younger man, waiting until he looked away from him before he focused on the others "What have you got on the case?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder when Jack's office door opened and Meka exited, a half stunned, half pleased look coming to his face.

"I've got to go for a short time, I'll be back shortly" He called out to them, nodding once at Steve, his eyes looking thoughtful before he turned and left the room.

"I hope nothing is wrong" Kono commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The case" Steve redirected. "Have we got anything?"

"This guy did not die in a peaceful fashion put it that way Steve" Chin remarked with a shake of his head. "If this was an arson attack then I've never seen anything like it. The amount of accelerant that must have been used on the guy for him to be in the state he is in. The guy must have been bathed in it."

"Have we've been able to determine who he is yet?" Steve asked, swallowing hard.

"Not yet" Toast answered with a sigh as he pulled a face. "The usual markers are gone boss. The ME office is having to go by dental records but there's no guarantee that they can make the identification quickly. The fingerprints were obliterated by the fire."

"It makes me glad I missed breakfast" Kono remarked with a shudder, her face paling slightly as she clearly thought back to what they had seen.

"Steve, do you know why Meka called Danni onto this case?" Chin questioned, Steve glanced towards them with a slight frown.

"They believe that this case is part of an ongoing case which they have been working on for months now. I think it was one of the first cases they had together. The perp killed a few people before he or she disappeared. Danni said they had assumed he had left the island but if it's the same guy then he's clearly back for some reason and picking up exactly where he left off."

"Did they get close to him or her? I mean if they did it could explain why he left the island." Jack queried.

"Danni didn't get a chance to talk to me any further about it" Steve answered.

"So we've got nothing to work with is what you're saying boss?" Kono said with a frown as she bit down on her lower lip sharing a quick look with her cousin.

"You may not have anything yet but that will soon change" A new voice said. Steve turned towards the door, his eyes narrowing when he saw the Governor walk into the room flanked not only by her usual assistant Brandon but by three men Steve had never seen before, three men who made the hairs on Steve's neck stand up.

"Ma'am?" Chin said, breaking the silence which had descended at her words. Governor Jamison turned round, nodding at two of the men who returned the nod, leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Steve could see them standing guard, clearly there to stop anyone getting on or out of the room. The other unfamiliar man stood nearby, his gaze fixed towards the window though Steve had no doubt in his mind that he was aware of every movement they made. Brandon had his eyes glued to his blackberry as usual, his hands moving quickly over the keypad no doubt rearranging the Governor's meeting so she could be there.

"I've offered Detective Williams her own taskforce on the island, working specialised cases however she won't agree to my offer unless you are read into the mission" Jamison said bluntly, clearly not in the mood to sugar coat things.

"You offered Danni her own taskforce?" Steve demanded, rage sweeping over her at the thought of Danni leaving 50 and no longer being his partner.

"I did" Jamison said, turning to look at Steve, a cool, thoughtful look in her pale eyes. "She's needed for more than what she's doing but as I said she is under the idea that 50 is where she belongs so the two team will have to be merged."

"What do we need to be read into?" Jack asked, glancing quickly at Steve as though he was trying to gauge Steve's reaction.

Jamison looked at them all, remaining quiet for a moment before she spoke, a reluctance to her voice as though she didn't want to say anything.

"Tell me, what do you know of The Latents and The Evolved?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Meka Hanamoa John McGarrett and Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather) do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person. Grace is still Grace with some changes to her in reflection to the change in Danny. It should also be noted that Grace's surname in the Danni Universe is Taylor not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name that she reverted back to after her divorce.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Doctor Rosie Lange.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you all.**

 **As you can tell I'm focusing fully on this story for the moment. I think it will be fairly long the story, perhaps the longest McDanni story I've written so far. Please be aware though that it doesn't mean I have forgotten my other stories or no longer have the desire to write them. It's the complete opposite, the desire to write them is still there. I just think maybe it's better to focus all my attention on one story and work it from there. At the moment I'm planning on writing 'Operation Gemini' after Phantom is finished though this may change depending on the way the muse works.**

 **This story will begin to kick off after the next chapter, once Danni has finished explaining things to Steve then the action can truly begin!**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams had known since the age of five that she wasn't quite like everyone else and had learned to deal with it… or rather she had learned to deal with it right up until the point she was dragged into 50, now suddenly keeping her secret is harder than ever before and when it comes out, things aren't going to be pretty. (McDanni saga)**

Chapter Summary

" **You know this case isn't going to be easy right?" David commented, looking up from the police file which Danni had passed to him when they had arrived at her house. She had kept the files in there, looking through them when she had some spare time, trying to see whether there was anything which she had Meka had initially missed the first time round.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams**

Chapter Romance

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – Although this is technically part of the Danni saga and uses many of the characters it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which will fit into the main portion of it. Danni obviously does not possess what she possesses in this story in that saga.**

* * *

Chapter eleven

* * *

"You know this case isn't going to be easy right?" David commented, looking up from the police file which Danni had passed to him when they had arrived at her house. She had kept the files in there, looking through them when she had some spare time, trying to see whether there was anything which she had Meka had initially missed the first time round.

"They never are" Danni responded, meeting his eyes for a moment before she looked down, blowing on the steaming liquid and took a sip of it, allowing the familiar taste to sooth her. Today hadn't been the first time she had overstretched herself and ended up knocked out from the experience, she had learnt from her mistakes and knew the best way to recover from it. She couldn't have sleep, that wasn't possible with the case ongoing but she could have tea.

"So" David said, dropping the file to the desk and running his hand down his face, he remained silent for a second, obviously considering things before he continued to speak. "How do you plan this taskforce to work out? You got a name for us yet?"

"I plan to run it like Steve runs 50, I'm hoping we're not so much a separate unit as rather one large team who works different cases together at the same time." She told him, nibbling on her lower lip, her mind going to her team. The Governor would no doubt be at their headquarters telling them about their world. It was a risky move, she knew that, they may not even believe her and if they did they would have hundreds of questions but she could deal with those questions. Knowing that she wouldn't have to hide who she was from the people she loved equally thrilled her and terrified her. She had never been open to anyone who wasn't one of her kind before.

"And Steve runs 50 how?" David asked, Danni opened her mouth to speak, stopping when she heard the doorbell go.

"That should be Meka" She told her twin, placing her cup on the table and pushed her to her feet, thankful that the room didn't swim around her. She made her way out of the living room and down the hallway, stopping by the front door and pulling it open, a smile coming to her face when she saw her former partner. "Hey, thanks for coming down so quickly!" She commented, stepping back and making a waving motion with her hand for him to enter.

"You're looking a lot better than when I last saw you" Meka commented with a relieved smile. "And it's no problem Danni, I mean you said it was important on the phone." Meka commented shooting her a questioning look as he headed into the living room, a curious look coming to his face when he noticed David in the room.

"Sorry Meka, let me introduce the two of you, this is my older twin brother David; David this is my former partner and my friend Meka Hanamoa" Danni commented with a smile.

Meka's dark eyes widened slightly, flickering between them clearly trying to pick up on any similarities between the two of them before he looked back at David, lowering his head at him.

"Tamacesco" He stated, glancing to the side when Danni suddenly left the room.

"Call me David Meka; if we're going to be working together then we might as well start off on the right foot." David remarked with a wave of his hand, grinning at the sudden confused look which came to Meka's face.

"Working together?" He repeated, turning and looking over his shoulder as Danni re-entered the room, holding out a bottle of coke to Meka who took it from her with a bemused expression.

"What's going on?" He asked her. Danni smiled at him.

"Take a seat and I'll explain everything to you Meka" She said, nodding towards the sofa as she sat down on the chair, David taking the secondary one. Meka nodded, sitting down on the sofa and shooting Danni a questioning look. "The Governor approached me earlier, she's finally decided that it's time to set up a taskforce which will deal with the Latent and Evolved of the island, we both know there's been an increase of activity recently for some reason and she's asked me to head it up for her and…" She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I agreed to do it though I did give her some conditions to adhere to before I said yes."

Meka's eyes widened for a second before a grin came to his face.

"That's great news Danni, congrats. Does that mean you're leaving 50?" He asked her, noticing a shadowed look coming over Danni's eyes.

"Yes and no" She answered on a sigh, reaching up and gripping the back of her neck. "We're still working out how it will be but we should be working alongside them. I've asked you here though because the Governor says I can pick my own team and I want you on that team." She told him.

"Me? Really?" Meka asked.

"Yeah, who else would I want other than you. So far it's me, you and David on the team. The Governor wants it run like 50 so I'll need to hire some more people eventually but for now I'll wait. I want to be sure that we pick the right people for it, people who we can all trust to have our backs."

"How are we going to work with 50 if they don't know who we are and what we can do? If we're having to make excuses every time a case comes in then that will swiftly become award for us" Meka commented, take a sip from his bottle.

"The Governor is dealing with that. She's briefing them and telling them what we are though obviously we don't want to tell anyone else. I'll deal with any questions they may have about us. " Danni replied, looking down at her cell phone when it beeped at her, a sight frown coming to her face. "Question which are already about to start. That was from Steve he's on his way over here now to talk to me about everything" She said, getting to her feet. "I want you both to look through the files for the murders which happened the first time round. I know we went through them religiously Meka together but maybe David might see something which we've missed, something to do with the actual bodies since he has medical training."

"We can head over to the scenes, I might be able to pick something up from them still, something which we can use to narrow the suspect pool down" David commented, coming to his feet.

"It's been a year since the scenes were crime scenes" Meka commented in surprise, turning to the blond man who grinned at him.

"You'll be surprised what I can do Meka. You got a car with you?" He asked the older man who nodded at him. "Good, you drive okay? I'll take the time to start looking through the files." He smiled at him before turning his attention to his sister. "Danni, we'll call you when we're at the scene." David commented, clapping his hand on Danni's shoulder as he passed her. She nodded at him, looking at Meka.

"You've already been transferred over to us by the governor so you'll have to clear your desk out at HPD later on today." She told him with a smile, watching as he nodded at her and left the room. Danni breathed out, closing her eyes for a moment. Steve wouldn't be long, not with the way he drove. She doubted he would be happy with what was happening, especially as he had no control over it.

She headed into the kitchen, putting the coffee machine on, watching as the rich black coffee slowly dripped into the mug she had put in place. She knew that Steve liked putting a lump of butter into his coffee but it was the one thing she refused to do. Why anyone would want to put butter in coffee was beyond her but there were a lot of traditions in Hawaii which baffled and fascinated her in equal measure. She had never been anywhere like here before.

She glanced up when she heard the door to the kitchen open and turned holding out the finished coffee to Steve, a small smile on her face.

"Peace offering" She said, watching some of the anger in his face ease off at the familiar words. It was something private between the two of them. Whenever they had an argument or upset the other, they would provide something for them which they needed, always with the same two words. It was their way of saying sorry and asking for forgiveness.

"Thanks" He said, stepping forward and taking the mug from her, his fingertips brushing against the back of her hand. She watched as he took a sip, his eyes closing, clearly enjoying the taste until she moved passed him, heading into the living room and taking the sofa, picking her own drink up and taking a sip. "So the Governor came and spoke to us, told us a bit more about you world, what you are. That sort of thing" Steve said as he sat down next to her, his eyes fixed on her. She nodded, making a sound of acknowledgement at the back of her throat.

"How did that go?" She asked lightly.

"It was interesting, the others took it pretty well, all things considered. Chin and Jack didn't seem that surprised by the knowledge of this secondary world." He said, an awkward silence falling between them.

"It doesn't surprise me, Chin has lived here all his life and he's spiritual. He's probably heard tales about us and as for Jack well, he's NSA, is there anything they don't know" Danni commented, breathing out slowly, blinking when Steve reached out with his hand, resting it on her cheek and turning her towards him, meeting her eyes.

"So you're leaving 50 to run this new taskforce?" He asked her flatly.

"No I'm not" She answered, watching the relief which came to his face at her words "That was the whole point of the Governor speaking to you all, so I could remain with you. There's no reason why we can't still be each other's partners. 50 is just expanding that's all." She said. "At least you know I'm not delusional anymore" She added, sipping her tea, glancing at him from the corner of her eye in time to see him wince.

"The others have a lot of questions for you." Steve commented

"I'm not surprised" She said with a sigh before she turned back to Steve. "There's one more thing I have to tell you though Steve, something about me" She told him, biting on her lower lip.

"What?" He asked her, frowning slightly. "Is this about the word people keep calling you? Tama something?"

"You noticed that then" Danni commented with a slight shake of her head. "Tamacesa is what they call me in my world"

"And what does it mean?" Steve asked, his voice curiously hushed. Danni remained quiet for a moment before she turned and looked at him.

"It means royalty." she told him, holding her breathe as she waited for his reaction.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Meka Hanamoa John McGarrett and Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather) do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person. Grace is still Grace with some changes to her in reflection to the change in Danny. It should also be noted that Grace's surname in the Danni Universe is Taylor not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name that she reverted back to after her divorce.**

 **The characters of Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Doctor Rosie Lange. I should also say that any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you all.**

 **This is the last chapter of Danni explaining the world she lives in to Steve, from now there will be just the odd comment. I needed to put it in because this is Steve and he was bound to ask her a lot of questions. Now however we can focus on the case.**

 **Much like my main saga (The beginning, Family, Burn) this story will now start being told by different characters instead of just Steve and Danni, I think it be interesting to get everyone's views especially as the members of 50 now know what Danni is.**

 **Although this story technically is just his one story, I will probably revisit the world and do time stamps, if people are interested in seeing them?**

 **I was originally going to focus on just this story but I think, with everything I want to explore in this story, it would be best for me to work on some other stories as well otherwise they will never be finished lol!**

 **Anyway that's enough from me please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams had known since the age of five that she wasn't quite like everyone else and had learned to deal with it… or rather she had learned to deal with it right up until the point she was dragged into 50, now suddenly keeping her secret is harder than ever before and when it comes out, things aren't going to be pretty. (McDanni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve stared at Danni for a moment before his eyes drifted towards the window at the back of the room, staring unseeingly at her small, well-kept garden, her softly spoken words running though his head on loop as he tried desperately to make sense of them.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams**

Chapter Romance

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – Although this is technically part of the Danni saga and uses many of the characters it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which will fit into the main portion of it. Danni obviously does not possess what she possesses in this story in that saga.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Steve McGarrett

* * *

Steve stared at Danni for a moment before his eyes drifted towards the window at the back of the room, staring unseeingly at her small, well-kept garden, her softly spoken words running though his head on loop as he tried desperately to make sense of them all.

Royalty.

Danni was royalty.

His Danni, the same Danni he had thought he had known so well, that he was confident he had known had kept two massive secrets from him and he had had no idea.

The logical part of his mind understood her reasoning behind why she didn't tell him. He had been on enough classified missions to have the words classified infused to his brain and to know exactly what it meant but the emotional part of his mind, the part which he kept hidden from the world was asking questions he didn't want to answer. Questions like whether Danni trusted him at all if she didn't tell him her big secret? Questions like whether she could be with him now? He had wanted a relationship with Danni for so long, he had been working steadily away at her defences, inserting himself into her life so it would leave a gap if he wasn't there but now… now she was royalty. Were there rules about who she could be with? He felt his eyes narrow, there was no way he was going to lose Danni, not when it had taken him so long to find her. Rules or no rules they were going to be together. He was determined, all he had to do was convince her that he was here to stay regardless of what she was.

He was aware of her watching him silently, her grey eyes thoughtful as she stared at his face, clearly waiting for him to speak. Breathing out slowly he looked back at her, meeting her gaze as he spoke.

"So you are Royalty" He repeated slowly, watching as she nodded at him though she still didn't say anything. "When you say Royalty what do you mean exactly Danni? I mean does Royalty mean something else in your world or is it the same in both?" He queried.

Danni sat forward, one hand coming up to her head as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear, clearly trying to decide the best way to start her explanation.

"It's hard to explain but I'll try" She said, taking a deep breath before she began speaking again. "Most of our kind are Latents Steve, people who start out as normal humans like you and then changed into something different. The only way they can change is if they have constant contact with a true Evolved."

"And you're Evolved? Your twin mentioned something in the hospital about it" Steve said, explaining when he caught the flash of surprise in her eyes.

"That's right." She confirmed. "Like I said before being a true Evolved means that I was born this way. I guess I've never actually been human in the traditional sense of what you expect a human to be. The Latent society actually outnumber the Evolved by at least ten to one and it appears to be growing somehow." She remarked, a frown coming to her face as though the thought concerned her.

"Any idea why that is? Are the Evolved dying out?" Steve asked her.

"No" Danni replied with a shake of her head. "The birthing rates are higher than ever, especially with the surge of Latents. More of the Evolved are mating with Latents, if anything they are being encouraged to mate with them so our bloodlines can continue. It obviously dilutes the Evolved blood slightly but not as much as you think. Mating with a human is frowned upon by the society, once it wasn't but that was when there were less Latents" She explained.

"So Duncan is a Latent?" Steve remarked, wondering what ability the other man had. He had only met Grace's dad once or twice and as much as he hated to admit it, the man had actually seemed a decent human being. Danni had never discussed why their marriage had ended and he had resisted the urge to badger her into telling him hoping that one day she would tell him herself.

Danni remained silent for a moment before her mouth curled up into a half smile.

"No, Duncan is 100% human Steve, I've never been one for keeping every rule especially when that rule is one telling me who I should love." She told him ruefully.

"And Grace? She's what half Evolved, half human?" Steve asked, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at her words.

"No, she's 100% Evolved, don't ask me how or why because I don't know and the scientists don't know. Grace is special, she always has been. It's difficult for a human to get a member of our society pregnant, there's only been a few occasions which is why it's generally frowned upon as a suitable match. Latents are different because they are changed into one of us by that time so the baby is unaffected. I'm guessing that because the baby has no ability from the human parent it takes it all from the parent who is Evolved and therefore is 100% Evolved. I'm probably not explaining this well because… well I've never had to before, Duncan was spoken to by the council who explained everything to him and I'm obviously simplifying everything as well for you."

"What about if a Latent and a human get together?" He asked curiously.

"That's more common but again pregnancy is rare, we think it's a genetic fail safe to keep our society running." She told him.

"So how are you Royalty?" He questioned, bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

"Most blood lines are mixed with the blood of Latents but there's one or two which has managed to remain pure. My family is one of those pure blood lines.

"And that makes you Royalty?" Steve asked her.

"Our blood line can be traced back to the first. There's no other pure blood line that can do that which means that we are royalty. It sound so stupid when I say it out loud but that's the way it works." She answered him, shifting awkwardly on her sofa. "It's just a title Steven, I'm still the same Danni that I was yesterday. I never hid my personality from any of you. None of that has been fake, none of my feelings or emotions have been fake. All I did was hide what I could do from you all because I had to not because I didn't want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for so long but I was scared what they would do to you." She stated, looking up and meeting his eyes, a pleading look to her gaze. Steve nodded, giving her a smile to show he understood.

"So tell me what does Tamacesa actually mean then?" He asked her, leaning forward and taking her hand in his.

"It doesn't really have a direct translation in the human language but the closest it would be is Princess I guess." She said with a shrug.

"Princess" Steve repeated again, bringing his free hand up and rubbing it tiredly against his eyes. "So when you were married to Duncan he was called…"

"Saiekama" Danni told him.

"And that means?" Steve prompted.

"Consort" Danni told him equally as promptly, interlocking their fingers together. "I know this is a shock Steve, I mean I doubt you woke up this morning and thought that anything like this would happen. You're not going to understand everything at once and I don't expect you to. That's the way it goes. You're going to have more questions and I'm happy to answer them later on but right now we've got a case which we need to work on because these elementals we're hunting aren't going to stop until we find them and stop them. They are just getting started."

"I know and I do want to talk more about this later Danni, we have a lot to discuss" Steve told her with a nod as he came to his feet. "So the Governor said that you were going to pick your own taskforce, have you got anyone yet or are you going it alone."

"I've hired my twin brother and Meka to the taskforce at the moment, when this case is done I'll look to hire some more people but until then we should be enough. I've sent them down to the original crime scene to have a look around. I'm going to head over to the morgue. I want to have a look at the body and see whether Rosie's been able to get an ID on the victim yet. We're going to need something to work on because right now we don't even know whether he was targeted for a reason or whether he was random."

"Can't you touch him and find out?" Steve asked her as they moved towards the hallway. Danni raised an eyebrow at him as she looked over her shoulder towards him.

"No" She told him, "To see the dead I have to have flesh to flesh contact with someone who is alive and was close to them. I can't just touch someone dead and know everything about them. I would need to find his wife or husband or a family member or even a close friend for that. Once I have that I can talk to him."

"So that's why you don't touch the others, because you don't want to see their dead?" Steve asked as he pulled his boots back on, his gaze fixed on Danni.

"Yep, exactly right. I like being able to look at them and just see them." She responded with a nod as she picked up her bag from the floor.

"But we've touched so you can see my dead?"

"Yes Steve, though not all the time, they come and they go" She told him, a sympathetic look coming to her face. "We'll talk about this later Steve, I need you to focus on the case now. If you can't do that then I'll drop you off at headquarters and head to the morgue myself. We can meet up later on."

"No I'm good" Steve said as he opened the door and stepped into the warm sunshine.

He forced all his thoughts into a mental box and slammed the lid down, ready to examine later though there was one thought which he couldn't quite shut down.

Maybe, just maybe, he could finally speak to his mother and find out exactly what happened on the day she died.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Phantom

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Billy Hanamoa Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Steven McGarrett (Steve's grandfather/namesake) and Doctor Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show, is probably different enough that she can be considered her own creation since she has a different background and different personality to her male counterpart. This also in turns changes Grace to an extent as Danni has full custody but also a civil relationship with Grace's father which reflects in the way Grace is. I should also add that Grace's surname is Taylor as Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after her divorce was finalised.**

 **The characters of Doctor Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange, Lieutenant Colonel David Williams, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Lieutenant commander Riley King and Lieutenant Louisa Palakiko-Cowan are mine as well. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Notes

 **It's been quite the while since I brought you guys a new chapter of this story and I'm sorry for that delay.**

 **I could offer a million excuses as to why it took so long but I won't bore you with those reason other than to say that I'm juggling a lot of stories (My own fault I know) so sometimes being able to find the time to sit down and get one done can sometimes take a while.**

 **Please feel free to send me a message and prod at me if there is a particular story you really want to see the next chapter on. I may not get to it instantly but if the seed has been planted then it probably will mean that I will get to it a lot quicker than I might have done otherwise.**

 **The world I'm building here is one which I really love so even though this is technically a one off story there is a good chance that not only will it be a long one but that I will revisit the word through timestamps. Whether there will be another chapter story I don't know. At the moment it's a no but I did say the same thing about the model saga and now I'm on the second chapter story with a one shot due shortly so… never say never I guess.**

 **There's nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **Danni Williams had known since the age of five that she wasn't quite like everyone else and had learned to deal with it… or rather she had learned to deal with it right up to the point she was dragged into 50, now suddenly keeping her secret is harder than ever before and when it comes out, things aren't going to be pretty. (McDanni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni led the way out of her house, aware of the fact that Steve was right behind her, gravitating into her personal space.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Notes

 **~ Point one – Please be aware that nearly all of the locations which are used in this story are either from the internet (thank you Google!) or made up by me. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii having never been there before.**

 **~ Point two – Although this story is technically part of the Danni and uses many characters from the universe, it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which is reflect or affect any of the other stories I write unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Morgue

* * *

Danni led the way out of her house, aware of the fact that Steve was right behind her, gravitating into her personal space. With anyone else she would have quickened her pace in an effort to put some distance between them but it was different with Steve. She felt comfortable with him near her, safe almost, which was a feeling that she wasn't used to feeling often.

She remained silent, her mind whirling with everything that had happened that day. God only knew how many of their laws she had broken, she must have taken leave of her senses but she couldn't find it in her to feel bad about it. Things were changing and not necessarily for the better, if they were going to survive than they needed to adapt, it was as simple as that. She had never been one of those people who stuck their head in the sand and hope for the best, she had always been someone who would look for answers regardless of where they led her. It was part of the reason she was such a good Detective, but it was also something which had gotten her into trouble in the past. Having someone like Steve guarding her back made sense. He knew what he was doing after all and had the ability to back up his advice.

She blinked, looked over her shoulder at Steve with a questioning look when she felt his large hand curl gently round her elbow bringing her to a halt in front of her car.

"You're not driving Danni" He instructed, a firm note to his voice which told her that he was digging his heels in over his decision. "In case it's slipped your notice, you spent a good portion of this morning lying unconscious in a hospital bed. You may be feeling better but I'm still not going to risk it so hand over the keys. I'll take us to where we need to go today."

For a brief moment Danni thought about arguing the point but she pushed it aside. His argument made sense and it would be better with him behind the wheel today. It would give her a chance to bring him up to date with hers and Meka's original investigation. She glanced down, unzipping the side pocket of her bag and pulled out the car keys, handing them over to him before she made her way to the passenger seat. As soon as he had unlocked it she pulled the door open and climbed in, closing it behind her.

"Where are Meka and your brother?" Steve asked as he climbed into the car, shooting her a questioning look. He waited until she had placed her seatbelt on before sticking the key in the ignition and turning the engine on. Danni turned to look at him.

"I've sent them both to the original crime scene to see what they can pick up from it." She commented watching the way his face fell into a questioning frown. She could almost see the thoughts running through his head. For a moment she thought he was going to remain silent but instead he spoke.

"The scene we were at this morning?"

Danni shook her head.

"The scene from the original cases" She corrected.

"Those scenes are a year old Danni how can they get anything from them?" He demanded, shooting her an incredulous look. Danni remained quiet merely turning to look at him. "Right" he said after a moment of searching her eyes, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. "Evolved, latent stuff?"

Danni nodded, ignoring the feeling of guilt which came over her at his words. She knew that he wanted to know all the facts but there were certain things she couldn't tell him, not yet. Things which didn't concern him. If her brother decided to tell Steve and the others what he could do then that was up to him but she couldn't do it for him. She had already made a mistake by revealing what Meka could do. She owed her friend an apology for that.

"Yeah, Evolved, latent stuff" She said softly, staring out of the window screen. They fell silent for a few moments before Steve spoke.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, attracting her attention back to him. "When you communicate with the dead. Does it hurt you?"

Danni shrugged her shoulder, considering his question for a moment.

"Not in the way you think, for me they are just like anyone else." She told him softly, tapping her fingertips against her thigh.

"So why did you collapse if it doesn't hurt you?" He pressed.

"Because it's draining Steve, it takes a lot to be able to link the worlds like I do, I held on too long to try and give you and your father time to talk. He's been begging for the chance since the moment I first saw him." Danni answered after a moment pause, speaking before he could answer her anything else. "Steve, I know you still have questions but I was being serious. I need to focus on this case and I need you to as well. These elementals are extremely dangerous, more dangerous than you know. For a Latent or an Evolved to use their ability against one of The normal is strictly against our laws."

"Have you ever idea what has set them off?" Steve asked her, turning his head briefly to look at her before he looked back at the road.

"I won't know until I talk to them, something has set them off but I don't know what that is." She replied sounding concerned.

"You'll figure out Danni, we just need to find them" Steve told her, resisting the urge to take his hand off the wheel to take hers. It felt as though something had shifted between the two of them, he just wasn't sure what it was which was different.

"We will" She stated firmly. "Looks like we're here"

"So we are" Steve stated, hitting the indicator and pulling the car into the morgue car park and pulling into the first available spot he could see. They climbed out the car, Danni looking around her thoughtfully while Steve locked up before they moved into the building which housed the morgue.

Steve couldn't help but look around him carefully, his eyes lingering on all the faces around him wondering whether any of them were Latents or Evolved. There was clearly some way to tell because David had had no problem in the hospital with knowing who was who. He needed to learn what the signs were if he was going to be able to keep Danni safe from harm. Harm which his father had already warned him could befall his partner.

"If you keep thinking so hard then your head will explode Steve" Danni commented, attracting his attention to her.

"Funny" He remarked, rolling his eyes even as his mouth curled into a smile as she shot him a quick grin. They moved down the corridor and into the morgue where the medical examiners were working. Steve ignored the others, his eyes focusing on Rosie wondering briefly if the other woman was also a Latent or Evolved. It would make sense if she was, Rosie and Danni were best friends, almost like sisters from what Steve could tell. It would make sense if they shared something similar with each other.

Danni led the way over, stopping in front of the red head.

"Hey" She said softly, Steve watched as Rosie looked up, a look of relief coming to her face as she stood up straight and spoke.

"You're looking better since the last time I saw you" She remarked, tilting her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly as though she was making sure that Danni was truly okay.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" Danni replied with a shrug before she looked down at the body that Rosie was working on, her nose wrinkling up. "Somehow he looks worse now than he did when we were out on the street" Danni commented, with a shake of her head. Steve stepped up to her side ignoring the way his stomach churned at the sight confronting them. It was truly unpleasant.

"Most likely the lighting" Rosie responded, raising her eyes for a moment and jerking her head upwards to indicate the florescent lights above them.

"Or perhaps it's something else" Danni said softly, looking around her quickly, checking to see that no one was paying them any attention before she spoke. "Steve knows Rosie, about us." She told the red head who pursed her lips for a moment before she sighed.

"I figured as much after your fainting spell earlier, you're not exactly the damsel in distress type so for you to take a dive meant that you had used your abilities and since Steve was standing with you the entire time kind of pointed out to him seeing everything." She remarked, turned her pale blue-green eyes away from Danni and looking at Steve thoughtfully for a moment. "Your father?" She asked, an undercurrent of curiosity to her voice.

"Yeah" Steve replied after a pause.

"Well best keep it quiet, the last thing we want is for the council to hightail it down here to protect the Tamacesa"

"I don't need protecting" Danni pointed out, sounding offended for a moment. "I think I've proven time after time that I can take care of myself."

"I know that" Rosie said, focusing on her friend. "And you know that but if you think that you are out here and the council hasn't sent at least two people to be your bodyguards then you are living in a cloud hon. Regardless of whether you want to be or not you're one of the two Tamacesa which make you important. You've got bodyguards, you just don't know who they are yet or maybe you do. Who knows" Rosie remarked with a shake of her head.

"Are you one of them?" Steve asked her suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he started at the red head who shot him a startled look.

"No, I'm not so much a front line fighter as I am a back line one" She told him. "What I am is one of Danni's closest friends and her healer." Rosie told him.

"You weren't at the hospital earlier" Steve pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No I wasn't" Rosie agreed. "In case it's escaped your notice McGarrett I'm an ME for the state of the Hawaii, if I went to the hospital and started treating a patient, especially a patient like Danni, then people might notice. We try to downplay any injuries Danni gets to keep the council away, drawing attention to it would make that pretty difficult."

"Okay enough" Danni said, cutting across Steve and Rosie's conversation. "I don't want to discuss this anymore, what I want to discuss is this man right here." She stated as she waved her hand towards the corpse. "Now Rosie, is this the same as the others bodies from a year ago?"

Rosie turned and looked at her, searching her face for a moment before she sighed.

"Yes and no" She admitted, the answer causing Danni's eyes to widen.

"Yes and no?" She repeated. Rosie nodded.

"The injuries and the burn marks are consistent with the previous bodies but something is different." She remarked, sounding worried.

"How can the burn marks be consistent wouldn't they…?" Steve began to say, stopping when Danni reached out and placed her hand on his bare forearm, the simple touch sending a wave of warmth over him which nearly brought him to his knees. A quick glance at her showed her looking as composed as always making him wonder whether he was the only one feeling it. He focused on her words as she spoke.

"I'll explain it to you when we're back in the car Steve" She promised him. "Rosie, continue, what is different?"

Rosie breathed out slowly, moving as close as the table allowed before she spoke, lowering her tone.

"The body is still burning Danni, that's why I haven't cut him open because somehow his insides are… well they are being cooked as though he is still in the flames."

"What? How is that possible? The elemental isn't here, his power has been withdrawn, this man should be… well he shouldn't still be burning." Danni whispered, sounding extremely worried in a way which Steve hadn't heard from his partner before, without thinking he reached out and covered the hand which was still on his arm with his own.

"That is what is happening, somehow this guys has managed to… elevate his ability beyond what most elementals are able to do which means…" Rosie's voice trailed off.

"That it's likely the people with him have done the same." Danni finished. "I need to go and fill in Meka and David about this, we should probably also head to 50 afterwards and really explain everything. They are going to have a lot of questions for me and the sooner I can answer them and get their mind refocused on what is important, the better it will be." She told Steve who nodded.

"Wait your team knows about us now as well?" Rosie demanded, sighing when Danni nodded

"It's a long story and as soon as this case is over I'll tell you everything" Danni promised the older woman.

"That will have to do" Rosie agreed begrudgingly. "I'll work on another body while keeping an eye on this one, hopefully whatever is happening inside him will stop soon so I can perform his autopsy. I'll call you as soon as I have any information on what is happening."

"I'd appreciate that" Danni said, pulling her hand out from beneath Steve before she turned to him. "Come on, we'd better go" She stated to her partner who nodded at her and followed her towards the door. She was thankful when he remained quiet allowing her to try and sort through all the thoughts running through her head.

One thing she knew for certain though was that they were now in a great deal of trouble.

The question was, what could they do about it?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


End file.
